A Different Story
by ExpectingAmnesia
Summary: This is one of those stories where Ana and Christian have met before but both have a much different past a dark and abusive one. Christian thought he lost her 20 years ago. Now they meet again while the world crashes and collides around them. Will they survive it ? Review. DISCLAIMER: ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO E.L JAMES, NOT ME.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my second fanfic. Its a story I have been pinning over a while now. Finally edited it and decided to put it up. DO review. Its a little different with different twists and turns. Hope you like it.**

**Holding on and Letting go- Ross Copperman**

* * *

><p>Ch-1: Lost and found<p>

He sat there, staring out the floor to ceiling glass windows at the famous Seattle skyline, sipping on a glass of scotch. It was one of those days at the office, when he'd just sit there and think. This about his life, he fifty shades of fucked up and about his future.

At the age of twenty eight Christian Grey is the third richest man alive on this earth. When people saw him in the boardroom on TV shows, all they saw was a cold, controlling, powerful man with the whole fucking world at his disposal. What they didn't see was his dark soul and an even darker past. A part of his life, that he had buried so deep that even the most despicable of the things done to him, he wouldn't tell.

But it were days like this when he'd remember. He'd remember and relive the day when his already fucked up world crumbled before his own eyes.

* * *

><p>It was a day like any other. Sunny and bright with a hint of hint of humidity in the air. Christian dragged himself out of bed. He was only five at the time. It was a Saturday. Every Saturday the orphanage held a brunch where the kids were showcased the kids to potential adopters. It was also the time of the week when Christian could have a bite of real food. He had forgotten the last time he had eaten and his stomach roared and his head spun reminding him he'd pass out very soon out of hunger. There was nothing he could do though. He never knew who his parents were. He however never quite understood what he did that was so bad that they had to abandon him.<p>

All his life, which was over a span of 5 years, he lived in the sorry excuse of an orphanage. Not just any kind of orphanage. But the kind that beat your shitless if they didn't like way you looked. Despicable and unspeakable things were done to the kids there. Especially the girls.

It was as if the scars on his back burned at the reminder.

They were left unfed and unattended for weeks. It was never this bad though. There was never a time when he'd forget when the last meal he had was. He had forgotten that day. With a growling stomach and a pounding headache, he cleaned up and limped towards the hall room where brunch was being held. He had taken a beaten the previous night. Probably that's why he was limping. Why he was beaten though, he couldn't remember. The hall room had a steady stream of voices cackling inside and a sweet smell of actual, real cooked food.

That was a day that not only Christian but all the other kids of the orphanage looked forward to. It was their chance at life, at getting adopted and escaping the hellhole of an orphanage. But alas, not everyone get what they want. Now do they?

Christian remembered every single detail of that horrifying afternoon. Every scream, every smell.

Everything.

A fire had broken out from the kitchen. The incompetent idiotic excuse of a cook couldn't even handle a lighter properly. She was new after all. When the fire broke out it spread quickly, almost like a wildfire consuming a forest. Christian was the closest one to the exit. In fact, if he remembered correctly he hadn't even entered the room properly.

And then he was running. He was running like he was being chased by hell itself. He ran out the small orphanage. It was a rusty old one storey building with one exit. It had opened on to a courtyard that was as barren and empty and sad as the rest of the orphanage.

When he had run into the open he dragged in air by the lungful. Barely registering the blisters forming on his skin or the fire cackling and consuming the orphanage whole. What he did register was the ascending darkness that threatened to swallow him whole.

And then he slipped, no he fell into oblivion.

* * *

><p>When he woke up curled up in the corner of an alley, with no recollection of where he was, what had happened or where he was, he registered the hunger pangs. Twisting and gnawing at his insides.<p>

He was too tired to even think of what he should be doing next. But then he noticed the dog. Crouching about 5 feet away from him. But that wasn't what had caught his attention. What did grab his attention was the big piece of bread hanging from the dog's mouth.

He scanned his surroundings. Looking for something strong enough to subdue dog. When he did find something satisfying he stalked with predatory grace towards the oblivious dog. He was about a foot away when the dog became aware of his presence. But it was split second too late. The very life was knocked out of the dog. Not that he had much life left in it thought Christian, bitterly. Proceeding to rip the piece of bread away from the dog…

He was jerked out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"C'mon in," he said in a monotone voice. This was so not a good time for him to be interacting with people. He hated any sort of interaction after one of his episodes. And yes this was one of his episodes. He had those.

The door opened fluidly revealing a stunningly gorgeous figure with striking blue eyes.

Blue eyes he thought he'd never see again. Yes, those were her eyes, eyes he'd never forget.

...

She was supposed to be dead.

Not for the first time that day he wondered if he was dreaming.

* * *

><p><strong>I think we all know who the blue-eyed beauty and I do plan on continuing this if I get enough responses. I do want to continue this but I want to know what you guys think so leave a review. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow... the ****reviews and response were amazing. Thank you everyone. So, here's chapter 2. I really hope you like it. Don't forget to leave a review. **

**Wings- Birdy**

* * *

><p><strong>CH-2: Confrontations<strong>

**Earlier- APOV**

"I have a meeting at eight."

"You'll be done by six. And who has a meeting that late?" was Kate's answer.

"It's a dinner meeting. You have those at eight."

"Please? Please? I would've been there if I could've. But I can't."

I love my best friend to death. But times like this I wish I could strangle her to death. She was sick. I get it. But dragging me into this stuff? That wasn't needed. Plus I had a meeting with the chief editors of NYP on collaboration with my company here in Seattle.

With thoughts of how to make Kate's death long and painful I found myself handing over the keys to my brand new Porsche GT3, and heading into the Grey House. I was doing this for my best friend, I reminded myself. She worked her ass off for this interview and I will do it for her.

I don't care about him.

I don't remember him.

I don't _know_ him.

I didn't even sound convincing to myself.

* * *

><p>"C'mon in," came a hoarse reply to the knock on the door. I braced myself. Shifting my face into an unreadable mask as I stepped into the office.<p>

I sucked in breath at the sight in front of me. Calling him handsome would be an understatement.

He was beautiful.

I saw him grow. Over the years become the amazing man that is standing in front of me. He looked the same as he did in magazines and on TV yet somehow he seemed different. More real I guess, and not a fragment of my imagination. I think it were his eyes. They seemed ablaze with some sort of unnamed emothion. He really did have the most beautiful eyes. And they looked even prettier in real life. Like they were more alive.

Mr. Grey has gray eyes.

The irony.

* * *

><p><em>It was the night before the weekly brunch. The whole orphanage was thrumming with energy. I was lying on my shabby little cot staring out the window at the full moon. I heard a little groan from the cot beside me. I turned head to look at a bloody and bruised Christian trying and failing to sit on his cot. His whole shirt was red, soaked in blood.<em>

"_What happened?"_

"_It's nothing. Go back to sleep."_

_I got up to take a look at his back and….. I gasped at the horror. It was bloody, absolutely covered in blood but among all that blood I could see raw skin. Someone had cut his skin open._

_My three year old mind couldn't figure out what happened or what to do. It only understood that my best friend was hurt and I had to help him._

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

She was breathtaking.

The perfect curves with a dress hugging her in all the right places. She …. She's grown up I realized with a jolt. Not the scrawny little girl I had known. She's not a little girl anymore but she is a woman.

I suddenly felt overwhelmed. Overwhelmed with the memory of that dreadful day. And then she opened her mouth.

"Um… afternoon. I was here on behalf of the Kavanagh publications? For the interview for the businessman of the year publication?"

Why was she acting like this? Didn't she remember me?

"Yes. I remember. Please take a seat. What is your name, if I may ask?

"Anastasia Steele"

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

"Would you like to sit?"

He waves me toward a white leather buttoned L-shaped couch. His office is way too big for just one man. In front of the floor-to-ceiling windows, there's a huge modern dark-wood desk that six people could comfortably eat around. It matches the coffee table by the couch. Everything else is white – ceiling, floors, and walls except, on the wall by the door, where a mosaic of small paintings hang, thirty-six of them arranged in a square. They are exquisite – a series of mundane, forgotten objects painted in such precise detail they look like photographs.

He then sinks gracefully into one of the white leather chairs opposite me. I fidget in my seat. When I look up, I find him staring at me with an index finger moving back and forth over his bottom lip. He had very nice lips I thought distractedly.

But then something about the way he was looking at me gave a sense of awareness. I sat up straighter and looked him dead in the eye. I have twenty years worth of grudge being held up against you.

"I have some questions, Mr. Grey." I smooth a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

"I thought you might," he says, deadpan.

He really doesn't remember me. Three years of surviving hell together and he doesn't remember.

I try to look professional.

"You're very young to have amassed such an empire. To what do you owe your success?"

I glance up at him. His smile is rueful, but he looks vaguely disappointed.

"Business is all about people, Miss Steele, and I'm very good at judging people. I know how they tick, what makes them flourish, what doesn't, what inspires them, and how to incentivize them. I employ an exceptional team, and I reward them well." He pauses and fixes me with his gray stare. "My belief is to achieve success in any scheme one has to make oneself master of that scheme, know it inside and out, know every detail. I work hard, very hard to do that. I make decisions based on logic and facts. I have a natural gut instinct that can spot and nurture a good solid idea and good people. The bottom line is it's always down to good people."

There was a pause and he said, "You seriously won't acknowledge my existence, will you?"

"Excuse me?" I was taken aback by his statement.

"Ana, really, why are you doing this? Twenty years! TWENTY fucking years later I'm seeing you. I lived the twenty years of my life believing in the fact that you were dead! And yet here you are twenty years later strutting into my office like a fucking goddess, like you don't fucking remember me, like you don't fucking care about me. Why?"

The pained expression on his face was too real and yet, I just stared at him for the next several heartbeats. Opening and closing my mouth like a goddamn goldfish.

* * *

><p>She just stared at me.<p>

I don't know why I said that. I was so fucking angry. She was treating me like she doesn't know me. Like she doesn't care. Goddamnit she was my best friend. I mourned her.

And now….

"How dare you?" she breathed several seconds later. "How dare you accuse me of not remembering you? Did you even look back that day? When you ran? You ran like a fucking coward. You know what happened after you left? After you escaped? Do you know what happened to me when you were gone? Do you? Do you know for a fact that I did survive and so did the orphanage but do you know just how worse the matrons of the orphanage had gotten? Were you aware of what I had to go through for the next 10 years of my life? You don't know shit. So you have no right of accusing me of not remembering you."

"I remembered you. I did remember you Christian. At first I remembered you as the best friend I lost and the best friend I was never going to see again. But then I got out. I escaped that hellhole and then I realized you were never gone. You were right there living the life you deserved."

I didn't even notice that she was standing by the door right now. Half in, half out of my office.

"We mourned you Christian. I mourned you. When in reality you left. You escaped. yes you did deserve the freedom. The life, that you had gotten. But did I deserve the next ten years of torture I had to go through? After I left the orphanage I still remembered you. I remembered you as the selfish guy who didn't look back to save him best friend. And I hated you for it."

"You left me there Christian. You just fucking left me."

Her voice cracked by the time she was done and with that she vanished out the door while I sat there dumbfounded.

What the fuck just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>Many of you might think that Christian's character compared to Ana's is a little weak but trust me its not. Both of them are equally strong equally stubborn and equally defiant. He was just taken by surprise. And this is just the beginning. Please bear with me and don't forget to review. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter-3. Thank you everyone for all your reviews and favorites and follows.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO E.L JAMES. NOT ME.**

**Only One - Alex Band**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch-3: Revelations and kisses.<strong>

**APOV**

To say that I was pissed would be an understatement.

Who the fuck did he think he was? The mere thought of the orphanage and its drunken matrons had my skin crawling and I felt like taking the longest shower of my life and rubbing my skin raw.

I somehow reached my car and drove off feeling angrier by the second. Thoughts were swirling in my head that made absolutely no fucking sense. The gym seemed like a perfect idea at the time, with m 8 'o'clock meeting already cancelled.

When I reached the gym I changed into a red sports bra and short gym shorts ready to hit the treadmill and burn out all this extra adrenaline running through my veins.

Meeting him was a hunch, a mistake, one that I deliberately walked into. I spent the last 10 years of my life hating him. It's much easier that way. He betrayed me, left me to die in the hands of those vultures.

And yet the look of utter confusion and hurt on his face seemed too real to be fake. I still remember the feeling of my heart breaking over and over and over again when they told me about him.

* * *

><p><em>2 days since the fire in the hall room of the orphanage. I was one of the many kids that survived the fire. Actually most of the kids had survived it. The potential adopters were <em>_the ones who took most of the burns. That day-2 days after the fire- 7 bodies of 5 and 7 years old were placed in a row on the courtyard of the orphanage. They faces charred and almost peeled off. _

_These were the unidentifiable bodies that were found inside the room. Most of us survivors that were crowded in the area couldn't hold our stomachs anymore. I threw up in the nearest bush and I realized then, that we were going to pay for that. _

_One by one the bodies were identified by the matrons. While I stood there waiting for Christian. Where was he?_

_And then I heard one of the matrons saying something that demolished my world all over again. _

"_This is Christian. It should be him. No one can find him in the building. He's not in his room. He's nowhere so__…__."_

_By then I had stopped listening to them. Christian? Christian was dead?_

_I couldn't breathe. There were tears streaming down my face and I was probably hyperventilating but the only thought that went through my mind was,_

_Christian, Christian, Christian._

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

I left her?

I hadn't left her had I?

I had passed out as soon as I had run out into the open and then I don't know how long I was out for. The next thing I know I was in the alley and after that…. I don't fucking... FUCK.

All I know is that I need to fix this. I am Christian grey. I have the whole fucking world at my disposal and Ana will not run from me.

* * *

><p>"Ana"<p>

"Who's this?"

"It's me Christian"

"Where on earth did u find my number?"

"I looked you up."

"What do you mean by you looked me up?"

"Never mind, listen"

"I am listening."

"I want to have dinner with you"

"What? No."

"Please. I spent the last 20 years of my life thinking you were dead."

"I spent the last ten years hating you"

"I want to change that."

"What makes you think you CAN change that?"

"Just have dinner with me and let me explain. Please."

"What if I say no?"

"Then I'll throw you over my shoulder and make you have dinner with me."

...

"Fine. Where?"

"My house? At eight? I'll send a car to pick you up from your gym."

"Should I be surprised you know where I am right now?"

"No."

"Then don't bother. Just text me the address. I'll be there."

"Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

I have no idea why I said yes to him. I think it's time to move on. But to do so I need to know why he did what he did. I need to know why he ran and left me in the hands of those horrible, horrible people.

The mere thought of them gave me chills.

Half an hour later I was dressed in a black lace dress and sky high black peep toe Jimmy Choos. The dress went till mid thigh and a skin color satin lining underneath it giving the illusion of me being naked underneath. The dress was Gucci. I finished it off with smoky eyes and nude pink lipstick.

Ten minutes later I got out of my car and went to the front reception of the Escala.

"Hi, I'm here to see Mr. Grey?" I said to the man sitting there.

"Miss Steele?" said a deep voice from behind me. I turned around to find a man standing in black suite.

"Yes?"

"Come with me; ill escort you to Mr. Grey's penthouse."

"Ok, sure."

I followed him into the elevator, steeling myself for what probably going to be the most awkward dinner of my life.

The elevator ride was mostly silent with me asking the MIB what is name was, to which I got a curt reply of "Taylor". The elevator opened to a foyer. It's painted white with huge paintings everywhere and a set of double doors at the far end.

Hmmn…Grey's got taste.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

I am in the middle of pouring a drink when I hear the elevator ping and a few seconds later I find her walking into the great room.

Holy shit…she looks…I find my pants tightening involuntarily. She's hot.

I adjust myself and walk up to her holding out a tube of wine.

"Hi. Wine?"

" Yes, please.." She says proceeding to take the wine glass.

"You want to sit?" I say gesturing towards the large leather u-shaped sofa beside the fireplace.

"You have a beautiful home, Christian." She says as she takes a seat beside me and then angles herself to face me.

"You are beautiful." I deadpan. She flushes and tries to cover her face by taking a sip of her wine.

"So…" she probes

"What makes you think I abandoned you Ana?" I ask, my mind tumbling to remember.

"Many of the kids escaped, Christian. Many of them survived but they fled as well...You don't get it do you?"

She questioned at the puzzled look on my face. I didn't respond. So, she took a deep breath and then continued, "The ones that ran they ran on purpose, they took the opportunity they were provided with and they got their freedom and they escaped the clutches of those evil matrons. So, when you escaped I thought that, that you had left me, you forgot about me as soon as freedom and an exit came into view." Her voice was shaking by the time she was done.

I didn't know what to say. So I scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her. She buried her face on the side of my neck. "I didn't leave you. How could you think that? I barely made out of the main building and as soon as I had run out into the open I had passed out. I don't know how or what happened next but I had ended up in the corner of an alleyway…trust me baby I didn't leave you. I was then told only a handful of the kids survived and that they had relocated the orphanage but no one was told where. I thought you were dead. That day I felt my heartbreak over and over again."

I suddenly noticed something wet on the side of my neck and realized Ana was crying. She was looking up at me with those beautiful big bright blue eyes of hers and tears streaming down her face. "Hey, hey stop. Why are you crying" I murmured wiping away the tears. "I, I thought you were dead too. I didn't resent you at first. Nor did I know that you escaped. I had missed you. I had missed you so damn much. I…" she can't finish her sentence because I cut her off by crashing my lips to hers. One of my hands skim the length of her spine and end to rest on the small of her back while the other hand fisted in her hair. She stays still for a while and then kisses my back with just as much fever.

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

Oh. My. God.

Christian is kissing me, it took me about ten seconds to process that and then I kiss him back. His kisses are soft and demanding at the same time. His tongue licks at my bottom lip for entrance and soon it intertwining with mine in the most sensual way. I moan and nip at his bottom lip. "How about you say we move this to the bedroom?" he says hoarsely. I nod my brain to cloudy to form words. And his kissing me again and walking us backwards. I don't how or when we reached his room, I wasn't sure if it was his room or not, and I find myself on my back on a bed with Christian hovering over me. And they he was kissing me again. This time all the tenderness gone but it is replaced with primal need and hunger. I can feel his growing erection against my stomach.

He gently removes the dress from my body, making sure not to rip the lace. "I like this dress." Christian murmurs. More to himself than to me.

He then proceeds to remove my bra and my nipples harden under his intense gaze. He cups one of my breasts, squeezing while swirling his tongue around the other nipple. "Aargh" I don't recognize my own voice. He tugs at the nipple with his teeth and I cry out. Then he proceeds to doing the same with the other nipple. He moves down, he hands skimming down my sides and deftly removes the barely there scrap of clothing, covering my sex. When he comes up again, he kisses me. Deep and consuming. Like he is trying to lay some claim on me.

"You really want to do this?" he says hovering over me.

"Yes. Though you should know…."

"Know what Ana?" he says I little harshly and I flinch.

"I'm a virgin"

He stilled above me.

"What do you mean you are a virgin?" he bit out, "You're beautiful and almost 26. How did you avoid sex for so long?"

"Can we not talk about that now? Please? I promise ill explain everything just not now. Just… just take me already."

He stared at me for a few more heartbeats and then:

"I'm going to fuck you now, Miss Steele," he murmurs as he positions the head of his erection at the entrance of my sex and he slams into me.

"Aargh!" I cry as I feel a weird pinching sensation deep inside me as he rips through my virginity. He stills, gazing down at me, his eyes bright with ecstatic triumph.

His mouth is open slightly, and his breathing is harsh. He groans.

"You're so tight. You okay?"

I nod my eyes wide, my hands on his forearms. I feel so full. He stays still, letting me acclimatize to the intrusive, overwhelming feeling of him inside me.

"I'm going to move, baby," he breathes after a moment, his voice tight.

_Oh._

He eases back with exquisite slowness. And he closes his eyes and groans, and thrusts into me again. I cry out a second time, and he stills.

"More?" he whispers, his voice raw.

"Yes," I breathe. He does it once more, and stills again.

I groan. My body accepting him… Oh, I want this.

"Again?" he breathes.

"Yes." It's a plea.

And he moves, but this time he doesn't stop. He shifts onto his elbows so I can feel his weight on me, holding me down. He moves slowly at first, easing himself in and out of me. And as I grow accustomed to the alien feeling, my hips move tentatively to meet his. He speeds up. I moan, and he pounds on, picking up speed, merciless, a relentless rhythm, and I keep up, meeting his thrusts. He grasps my head between his hands and kisses me hard, his teeth pulling at my lower lip again. He shifts slightly, and I can feel something building deep inside me, like before. I start to stiffen as he thrusts on and on. My body quivers, bows, a sheen of sweat gathers over me_. Oh my_… I didn't know it would feel like this… didn't know it could feel as good as this. My thoughts are scattering... there's only sensation... only him... only me… oh please… I stiffen.

"Come for me, Ana," he whispers breathlessly, and I unravel at his words, exploding around him as I climax and splinter into a million pieces underneath him. And as he comes, he calls out my name, thrusting hard, then stilling as he empties himself into me.

I wince as he pulls out of me and stretches beside me. I roll over so that I am facing him so close to him that our breaths were intermingling. I saw the circular burns on his chest. they just as prominent as they were twenty years ago. I don't bother touching them because I know he'd freak out if I did. I can only imagine what I'd done if he'd touched my back today. I never showed him my back, I think. I wonder what would happen when he sees what my back looks like. That's another problem for another day, I decide, my eyelids feeling heavy from exhaustion. It's been a long day.

"You never answered me." he says moving to push my hair out of my face.

'What?" I mumbled.

"How did you avoid sex?"

"There's a lot that you don't know about the orphanage Christian."

And I slipped into blissful oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>That seemed like a nice place to stop. And there are a lot of secrets to be revealed and I can't also wait for Christian to spazz out about the orphanage's treatment to Ana. Next chapter we are getting an insight on the last twenty years. Please review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews and follows and ****favorites, they seriously make my day. Here's the next chapter. Don't forget to review. **

**All of the Stars- Ed Sheeran.**

* * *

><p><strong>CH-4: Ana's Story.<strong>

I woke up disoriented. Where was I? Oh yeah… the memories of yesterday came streaming back like a motion picture playing. Me dressing up, coming to Christians house and sex. Oh my god the sex. I tried to get up but something was holding me down. It was an arm. Christians arm to be specific. He was wrapped around me like a vine. Me still naked and the sheets wrapped around us. His head was on my chest. I reached down to run my hands through his hair.

What did this mean for us? Why the fuck did I sleep with him? Oh my god what is wrong with me? Problem is I don't know the answer to any of those questions. Just that when he told me just how helpless he was and told me of his that condition that day, something inside me broke. Though I'm doubting there's a lot more he isn't telling me. A primal need to just be with him had risen, and I had given in. I never gave in, so that WAS A FIRST. But I wouldn't ever tell him that I am absolutely putty at his hands.

Yes I was stubborn but so was he.

I slowly untangled myself from him, careful as to not wake him up. Then I went in to bathroom closing the door softly behind me. When I turned around to take a look at the bathroom I gasped. Not at horror but at the beauty. And that's exactly what it was: a beauty. The bathroom was huge, bigger than mine. It was black and white and modern themed and made out of marble. There was a big ornate modern looking bath in the middle of the room. It was the kind you see in the movies, with steps leading to it. There was a shower in the far corner of the room and a really long and big mirror covering the whole side of a wall. There was a very long and decorated counter in front of it too. I step towards the counter eyeing the toothbrush there. There was only one.

Unfortunately.

I am almost done brushing when I hear muffled groans coming from the bedroom. Like someone was being strangled.

I rush into the room to see Christian twisting and groaning on the bed with his eyes closed and sweat soaking his body. Rushing to him I gently shake him. I know not to jostle someone when they are having a nightmare. You send their already high nerves to uncharted territory.

"Christian?" I say softly. "Christian?"

* * *

><p>"No! No! No! Please stop! Please just fucking stop!"<p>

"Aaaaaarg!"

"Where the fuck is the rest of the money? You trying to cheat me boy?" the man in white had asked him while landing another blow on my back.

"I was hungry! I haven't eaten for two days. No! Please no!"

He backhanded me across the left cheek and left. I clutched my bruised cheek and curled up in the corner of the filthy, dirty room and started crying.

* * *

><p>"Christian? Christian?"<p>

Wait I know that voice. Ana? Ana! Save me. Please save me.

I open my eyes to find a very worried Ana staring at me.

"Hey" I say coyly.

"Morning" she says back equally shy. And that's when I realized the fact she is straddling me. With her hands braced on my stomach and staring at me with concerned eyes. It's that concern more than the position which makes me hard in an instant.

If that makes any sense.

You can pinpoint the exact moment when she realizes that she is sitting on me, that the thing she is feeling right beneath her very own heat is a very, very hard member. Oh and did I mention she was gloriously naked?

She stared at me for the next few seconds

"Thinking of second rounds?" she said in a husky low voice.

I dint bother responding, instead flipping us over in our swift motion and earning a surprised giggle from Ana.

"What do you think?" I asked her as I reached over her to get a foil packet.

"What are you doing? I'm on the pill."

Chuckling, I slowly crawl down so I'm aligned with her and slowly enter her. I can't be fast. It's only her second time, she should be sore.

"Christian? Baby, faster. I'm fine I promise."

"You sure? I asked her. I felt I could breathe again when she nodded. My arms were literally shaking from the effort it took me not to slam into her. But then I did. I slammed into her over and over into her, eliciting screams from her. God…. Those sounds I groaned in response as I felt her tightening around me. Burying my head into the crook of her neck and speeding up my thrusts I whispered "let go, baby".

And she did let go. She came writhing and screaming and tightening around me, and me following her. Groaning and spilling into her.

I laid my head on her chest, careful not to drop my full pressure on her. Ana runs her hands through my hair as he breathing returns to normal…and somehow that that gesture makes me realize that I'm feeling something I haven't felt in a long while: contended

I lift my head to look at her to find her staring down at me.

"Ana?"

"Yes?" she mumbles.

"I can't believe you are still here or the fact that you slept with me."

"I slept with you because I wanted to sleep with you."

"But you said you hated me for the last 10 years."

"No, I didn't. I mean I did. But it wasn't exactly hatred. It was more like resentment and jealousy. Jealous over the fact that you escaped that place before me. You lived 10 more years of a real life. But can I say something? At the back of my mind I was glad. Glad that you didn't stick around to see what they did to people. What they planned on doing to the kids. And sleeping with you… well I have resented the idea of sex for so long as well trusting someone."

I dint know what to make of that exactly. Resentment towards sex? What the fuck had happened to her in the orphanage. I'm about to ask her this when she says,

"Too much heavy shit, Christian. Can we please talk about this later? I'll take a shower."

Ok sure I say getting off her and turning the other way to find my pants.

* * *

><p>Ana's still taking a shower. It's been 20 minutes already! What the hell. I don't think before I barge into the bathroom. I knew she didn't lock it because I never heard the click. I enter to find a very naked and very hot Ana under the shower head. Her head tilted up so that the water fell on her face and down her hair, with her back to me. Wait…. Her back.<p>

What the fuck?

I heard a muffled "shit" and then Ana was turning around looking at me with worried eyes. That's when I realized I said that out loud.

"What the fuck happened to you?" I say stalking towards her. I'm seething with anger right now.

"Christian, calm the fuck down. Let me get dressed and I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything"

I took a calming breathe, though it didn't really help. And then I brought out a red towel for her, out of the cabinet and helped it around her.

"Go; wait for me in the great room. I'll get dressed and meet you there."

"Ok."

10 minutes later a freshly dressed and hot Ana strutted into the room and sat across from me on the sofa. This arrangement felt so much like last night's that I couldn't help but smirk. It also reminded me that we both had missed dinner last night, so I had Mrs. Jones arrange breakfast for us and laid it out on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

"Breakfast?" I asked.

"Sure, I'm famished."

She sat beside me a dug in. the air was so thick with unsaid words that I could cut it with my butter knife.

"So…." She prompted.

"What the fuck happened? Why is back filled with scars?"

"It's a long story. Do you really want to hear it?"

"What'd you think?" I deadpanned.

"Ok, here goes nothing, or everything. You remember the weekly brunch at the orphanage?"

"The one were al the potential adopters were invited to and we were put on display for them?"

"Yeah that one only that those people weren't potential adopters. They were potential buyers, Christian. They were here to buy the kids they thought fit best with their interests."

"What kind of interests?"

She took a sip of her orange juice and said, "I'm coming to that. That orphanage wasn't exactly an orphanage. It was more like a school to create and breed whores."

I must have had a pretty funny look on my face because she started laughing. "This seriously isn't funny."

"The look on your face is though." She said sheepishly earning a smile from me. "You should smile more often, Christian."

"I know. Would you mind continuing?"

"Oh yes. Sorry. That year, we had a brunch to determine which ones among the kids were worth their time. Then the fire had burned off most of the orphanage. So we had to relocate to Atlanta, and when all of us turned 9, our training begun. We were taught about sex and all the procedure for a few months, and then… oh God. The kind of stuff they taught us and did to us. They were careful not to take our virginities though. Then when we became around 13, we were told what the heck was actually supposed to happen. At sixteen we to be auctioned off to the highest bidder for our virginities. And no matter how disgusted we felt with the whole idea, or the person himself we were to sleep with him. And the scars, they are whip marks. As much as the men had like flawless, porcelain skin, they also liked the kind of ruggedness that came with scars as long as they weren't on the face. So they whipped us. Whenever we disobeyed them, or did something they didn't want us to do, we were punished. It is also the reason why I resented sex so much. I'm also glad you didn't have to go through all of that."

I let that sink in. I felt a sudden bout of self-loathing so deep that I thought I was going to combust right then and there. Fucking hell.

"How the hell did you escape?"

"One night there was this huge party and all the matrons were drunk shitless, so they had forgotten to lock the back door. I ran out through it and reached the nearest police station where I met the officer in charge- Raymond Steele. Who later on adopted me? I love my dad. He is my life savior. If he wasn't there… I don't know what would've happened. And before you ask, no, I never told him exactly what happened in that orphanage, nor did he ever see my scars. You are literally the first soul to ever know of this."

"Oh god, Ana." I said pulling her to me and enveloping her in a giant hug. I noticed that her face was touching my chest she didn't bury it in there. I pull away to look at her. Her eyes are filled with an unsaid emotion and sadness. So much sadness.

"How'd you know?" she knew exactly what I was referring to.

"I didn't show you my back yesterday night or today. I know Christian, I understand. I just hope someday you'd tell me what happened to you too. I won't push, but just know that I'm right here. By you side, ready to listen to you. Anytime you want."

This beautiful woman is just as broken as me. Yet, her strength is mesmerizing. And I decided right then and there I'd do anything for her and that we'd heal together.

We'll rise and burn this world down together.

* * *

><p><strong>ok... I know this chapter is long overdue and I don't have a a legit excuse other than the fact that I was feeling really really low. I'm over that now, I guess. And you'll prolly get another update tomorrow. Next chapter... we introduce the Grey's and I think its time for Christian's story. Enough about Ana.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Daylight- Maroon 5**

* * *

><p><strong>CH-5: Finally!<strong>

"Who was that? Is everything okay?"

"My mom, apparently my sister's back in town."

"Oh"

"She invited me to dinner tonight."

"Oh."

"Will you go with me?"

"Oh." I say distractedly. Wait… what?

He chuckles, "I said I want you to come with me."

That sounded more like a command than a question. And what am I to do with his folks? Plus, wasn't it too son? I mean…. "Ana?" he taps me on the shoulder. "You with me?"

"Hmm? What? You said something?"

"I said I want you to come with me. Trust me, you'll like them. My parents are of a different kind."

"Um… sure." That came out more like a question than a statement. "I have office now though and a meeting at 4. So I'll meet you there directly from office?"

"Sure. You want a ride with me? It's on my way."

"How do you know where I work?"

"You are the president of SIP. I told you I looked you up. Plus I was planning. No, in fact I am still planning n merging with the company. It's widespread, profitable and has you as its president."

"Huh. How come you never knew that I was alive?"

"My interactions were mostly with Jack Hyde. I didn't look at the people working under him."

"Oh. Well I don't work for him, I work with him. I'm his business partner."

"He still is a rank higher than you. He owns the company. You are the president, he is the owner."

I am pondering over the thought when I suddenly feel him rise from where he was sitting beside me on the couch. He gets up and puts his hand out to me. "C'mon we will talk in the car." I take his hand and he tugs me up from the couch.

He presses a sweet kiss my temple, lips lingering. A gesture that makes my stomach twists in a weird way. It's not an unpleasant feeling , quite the opposite actually. He then takes my hand and tugs at it, motioning me to follow him. We walk towards the elevator hand in hand while I pick up my long forgotten purse from the other end of the sofa and as Christian presses on the call button for the elevator, a man in a dark suite shows up. I realize it the man in a dark suite.

"Hi, Taylor. "

"So, you know him?"

"Yep. Nice security detail." I say as we step into the elevator "Is it really necessary? "

"You have no idea" Christian moves to stand behind me and I feel myself thrumming with energy at his close proximity.

"Are you cold, Miss Steele?"

I can hear the smile in his voice. God, he's endearing. He knows exactly what he's doing. I send a side glance towards Taylor, whose stoic as ever, wondering why he'd have to be here right now. What wrong with me? Christian is the first person who could reduce me to this. Though it doesn't exactly feel like reduction because this need actually feels nice. Like I can finally depend on someone not…. I'm broken out of my thoughts as the elevator pings and the doors slide open.

We get into a black tinted SUV and he drops me off at SIP.

* * *

><p>I have never been this distracted my whole life. Not in the office, at least. I spent half the day zoning out and thinking of Ana, more like thinking of what to do with Ana. Going over questions like what do I do about the playroom? Do I tell her? Do I not tell her? I am happy though. Even without the playroom and its activities, I am happy. A feeling I haven't felt in a long while. But every time I think of letting go of Ana, my brain freezes. It's like I can't even begin to process the thought.<p>

"Hi" Ana says as she slides into the car beside me.

"Hey," I say softly taking her hand and gently kissing her knuckles. Her cheeks are stained a beautiful scarlet. "How was your day?"

"Hectic. Yours?"

"Distracting"

"Why?"

"Thinking about you." It was as if that was all the invitation she needed to climb onto lap. I wrap my arms around her and she kisses me square on the mouth, long and languidly. He pulls back so that our noses are touching as she says "We need to go back to my apartment."

"Hhmmm…" I say kissing her again.

"No, really, I need to change and take a shower. Dinner's at 8 right? So that gives us about 2 hours before we have to leave."

"You heard her Taylor."

* * *

><p>Ana's house is beautiful. It's a duplex penthouse apartment, quite smaller than mine but beautiful nonetheless. It's an open floor plan with a corridor leading into the great room that has a huge fireplace in the middle of it, with the second floor landing shading half the area and a spiral staircase leading to the second floor. She unceremoniously dumps her jacket on the u- shaped sofa around the fireplace gesturing for me to do the same. There's a soft fire glowing in the fire place. I stand and take a good look around.<p>

There's a floor to ceiling bookshelf filled with books. Hundreds of them! And random throw rugs and cushions thrown here and there giving the place a semi-formal, semi-homey feel.

It's very Ana. Homey, vibrant, colorful, kind of like her.

"Want a drink?"

"Sure."

She leads me to a room a little off to the left. On the way we cross a dining space with a mahogany table for six and a few paintings on the walls. Nothing overboard.

Then we reach the kitchen. Which I must say is stunning. Its green and yellow, a total contrast to mine, with all the basic appliances and a green marble breakfast bar in the middle. I perch myself on a tool at the breakfast bar while she opens the fridge to bring out a bottle of wine and I can't help but appreciate the view. She really is a beauty.

She hands me a glass of white wine, "I'm gonna go take a shower, there's day-old pizza in the fridge, and help yourself."

After she left I didn't bother with the pizza instead, I get lost in my own thoughts.

Again.

It's like this little voice inside my head shouting at me that this isn't going to work. That one day she'd see the playroom and she'd run, that I'm not good for her. The last part, I agree with. I am not good for her. But yet I somehow run across this object in my throat whenever I think of letting her go. She has me wrapped around her fingers and she isn't even aware of it. She always had me, even when we were little.

I still remember the first time I laid my eyes on her.

* * *

><p><em>It was Christmas Eve, a year before the fire. I was sitting on the steps of the orphanage staring out into nothing. For a five year old I was too cold, too detached. <em>

_The odd one out._

_That's when I had seen her. One of the big scary matrons was carrying an angel in his arms. That's exactly what'd I'd thought when I had seen that pink little girl hanging onto him like he was her life line and I had felt something then. I had known by then what the matrons were capable of and for some odd reason I had the urge to protect her. _

_To cocoon her in my arms and never let her go. _

_To fend off all those fuckers, and stop them from tainting her._

* * *

><p>In a way I did fail her. I did leave her when she needed me the most. But I am going to fix that. Make those bastards pay. I pull my blackberry out of my pocket and dial Welch.<p>

"Hello, I need anything and everything you can get on the Saving Kids program. Focus on the orphanage that was in Seattle around twenty years ago. Yes… yes the one that burned down. Okay, email, me the details as soon as you can."

Honestly before today I never had a reason to go after those fuckers. And I never really knew the depths of their fuckery. I truly believed them when they had said that every single person in the room had passed away. I was positive I had lost Ana forever and therefore had lost all motivation to make those fuckers pay for whatever they have done.

I am broken out of my reverie as I hear the telltale slap if high heels on the wooden floor. And then Ana struts into the kitchen. Fuck... shed give Aphrodite a run for her money. She stands there in sky high 'fuck me" pumps and a beautiful baby blue dress that ends right above her knees. Instantly I feel my pants tighten. I get off the tool and make my way towards her. She takes a step back and says, "Uh no, no, no. If we get to that point now, we'll never make it to your parents."

"I'm not sure I want to go anymore."

"How about I make you a deal, let's go have dinner now, and then later your place?"

"Done."

* * *

><p>We park in front of a massive house in the outskirts of the main town. I also realized that a drive in an extra expensive R8 is amazing. Apparently Christian had ditched Taylor at my house. And a car ride in an R8 with the Christian Grey driving it is just…stunning.<p>

He parks the car and then gets out coming towards my side and opening the door for me. I'm kind of surprised at the gesture, though I wouldn't expect him to be any less gentlemanly but still…. It's what he does next makes me even more shocked. He takes my hand and pulls me towards the house. On the walk I look down at our fingers intertwined together. His fingers are long and graceful like an artist's.

There is a pretty petite woman and a tall blond man standing near the door, Christian leads me to them.

"Ana, this is my mom and my dad Carrick. Mom, dad this is my girlfriend Anastasia." I can't help but glace at him at the word girlfriend. And in that moment I realize that I like the sound of that and most importantly I'm not upset about him moving so fast. There is year's worth of details to be sorted out between us, but it's not like I'm marrying him.

Right?

I shake Carrick's outstretched hand and give a brief hug to during which she whispers something that sounds suspiciously like 'thank you'.

Weird.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey."

"Please call me Grace, Mrs. Grey is my mother-in-law and call him Carrick."

"Then please do call me Ana."

"Is that her?" I hear a chirpy feminine voice call out from inside. I send a side glace to Christian.

"That would be my little sister Mia. She's a handful" Even when he says this, there isn't any real conviction in his voice. He obviously loves her.

"I'm sorry," Grace says, "She gets excited very easily, but then Christian never brought a girl home before."

I give her a small smile, before sending Christian another side-long glance. He asked me how I avoided sex. But he never brought a girl home? How is that possible? I'm to preoccupied in my thoughts, so I end up missing the telltale signs of a very hyped, adrenaline filled hug from a girl that is Mia Grey.

"I was so excited to meet you!" she grabs my hand dragging me inside. The house is big and spacious. We go into the great room, were a tall, well-built man with curly blond hair. "And this is my brother, Elliot." He also extends his hand and I take it. "I'm Ana."

"It's a pleasure", he says. I'm about to answer when Mia interrupts. "Enough with all the formalities! Drinks?" Christian gestures me towards a couch, I slowly sink into it with Christian following me. He throws a hand over the top of the couch above my head forcing me to be buried deeper into his side. And everyone is staring at us. Have they never seen Christian with another girl? Coming to think, of it every time I 'accidentally' came across him on the TV or magazine, I never saw him with a date. I am broken out of my thoughts with a sharp tap on my shoulder. I look up to find Christian mildly glaring at me and Carrick looking at me expectantly. I realize with a flush that I was asked a question. I think Carrick gets my lapse of attention for he repeats the questions.

"So what do you do?" Carrick asked me.

"I'm the president and partner of SIP."

"Seattle independent publishers, they are really good, from what I heard."

"Thank you." I say.

"Dinner is ready" Grace walks into the room. We all stand and follow her into the dining room. It's a beautiful room. A crystal chandelier hangs over the dark wood table and there's a massive, ornately carved mirror on the wall. The table is laid and covered with a crisp white linen tablecloth, a bowl of pale pink peonies as the center piece.

We take our places. Mr. Grey is at the head of the table, while I sit at his right hand, and Christian is seated beside me. Mr. Grey reaches for the opened bottle of red wine and offers some to Elliot. Mia takes her seat beside Christian, and grabbing his hand, squeezes it tightly. Christian smiles warmly at her.

"Where did you meet, Ana?" Mia asks him.

"She interviewed me on behalf of her friend Kate. Her name was Kate right?" I nod. So he doesn't want o tell his parents he real truth. I absently wonder if anybody in this table really knows about his past in demons. Do I really know him? I jerk myself out of my head not liking the direction of my thoughts.

"Wine, Ana?" Mr. Grey asks.

"Please." I smile at him. Mr. Grey rises to fill the rest of the glasses.

I look to find Christian watching me, in that really, intense way of his. "What?" I ask him. He shakes his head as if shaking thoughts away from his head. "Nothing." Not for the first I wish I knew what was going on in that head of his.

Grace reappears carrying two plates, followed by a pretty young woman with blonde pigtails, dressed smartly in pale blue, carrying a tray of plates. Her eyes immediately find Christian in the room. She blushes and gazes at him from under her long mascara'd lashes. And I felt the hot rush of jealousy, again. It's almost as if Christian could sense my red hot anger, because he reaches down and squeezes my hand, shaking his head. So, he is aware.

"Please, start everyone" Carrick says.

I all but dig into my food, as gracefully as I can that is. It's been a long stressful day and I still remember about the deal I made with Christian. Better build up my energy. It smells delicious – chorizo and scallops with roasted red peppers and shallots, sprinkled with flat leafed parsley.

The conversation ebbs and flows smoothly around us. Christian is talking and joking with his family. I feel oddly content seeing him like that. Glad that he had a family growing up. He had people worrying after him. I also suddenly miss my dad. I should call him when I get home.

"So, where were you, Mia?"

"I was in Paris. Have you been there?"

"No. I've been to London but never Paris."

"You should go there someday. It's a beautiful city."

The deserts are served in the great room and we talk well into the night. It's around 11 that Christian gets up to take everyone's leave.

The moment we get into the car, it appears. Shit. The air is charged with current. It's heavier and more palpable. And Christian starts driving, like a man with a sole purpose of getting me home as soon as possible. It would've been scary if it wasn't this hot.

Christian punches the code of the penthouse into the elevator panel. The next moment his lips are on mine hot and possessive, prying my lips apart and his tongue intertwining with mine. He pulls me flush against him with a hand at the small of my back and another hand twisting in to my hair. Pushing me against a wall he grips my thigh squeezing and encouraging me to wrap my legs around his waist. The elevator door pings and then he is walking backwards with me still wrapped around him. We stumble on the way to the bedroom, still kissing feverishly. Soon I find myself on my back with him hovering over me. With my hands in his hair, about to pull him down for a kiss when he says, "I want to try something. You trust me?" I nod, not in the state to form a coherent sentence. He slowly peels my dress of me, his lips ghosting over my nipples. I'm only left in my panties, since the dress had a built in bra. He soon disposes of the triangular piece of clothing and then hovers over me. I blush under his scrutiny, making a move to cover myself. He gets a hold of my wrists. "Don't you dare deny me what mine." And I blush again. I notice he got rid of shirt and pants along the way, with his boxers on.

He gently takes my hands, holding both the wrists in one hand he brings out a tie out of nowhere. It's silver with pretty triangular patterns on it. He gently ties both of my hands together to the headboard. I tug at the restraint. What the fuck is this?

Christian leans down to capture my lips and whispers against them, "Is this okay?" he says also tugging at my restraints. "Do you trust me?" I nod.

"Yes, I do."

That's all the permission he needs before he swoops down and kisses me again pulling back all too quickly leaving me panting and frustrated for more.

"Hold your hands above your head." His voice is low and husky, yet somehow very firm and demanding. I nod again. I seem tongue-tied all of a sudden. He gently moves down my body, kissing my chin and then the hollow of my throat before coming face to face with my breasts. He palms the right one while sucking and nibbling on the other one.

"Holy shit!" my back arches off the bed as he bites my nipple and suddenly I feel him enter me. Hard and fast. I cry out.

"You're so wet, baby!" Thrust. "You're mine!" Thrust. "Say my name, c'mon!" Thrust. I'm too lost at the feel of his impressive length inside me to realize he said something to me. Christian abruptly stops and I cry out again but this time from shock and frustration. "Christian!" I almost whine.

"That's it. Say it! Say my name" and his thrusts speed up and I can feel the familiar build up low in my abdomen. "Let go, baby" he says softly. And I do. Oh god. Gloriously and loudly. My body bucking off the bed, pulling at the restraint and the tie cutting into my skin. Three more thrusts and Christian is burying his face at the side of my neck, shuddering and growling, spilling into me.

He gently unties me and lies on his side beside me. "That was…"

"Out of this world." I finish for him.

"I need to work; I'll be in the study ok?"

"Yeah sure"

* * *

><p>Not even 10 minutes later I find myself getting out of bed putting on the discarded white linen shirt of Christians' and I decide to go find him. I suppose I should be tired after the long day, but I'm oddly riled up. So I decide to find the study. I'm out the door when I notice another door at the end of the hall.<p>

I soundlessly make my way to the door. I saw this room today morning too. The gently try the handle. It's unlocked! I gently turn the knob and open the door.

It's a beautiful red colored room with a king size bed in the middle of it. I think this is an extra bedroom when I notice the various canes and whips and belts lining the wall.

What the fuck?

Is this what I think this is?

"Fuck. Ana…." A voice says softly from behind me "What are you …"

I slowly turn around knowing that my impassive mask is in place.

"I need to go home."

"No, please don't! I can explain."

"No you can't. Please Christian. I … I just can't see your face right now. Please." I shoulder past him into the bedroom, finding my discarded dress and putting it on. All the while Christian is standing right behind me saying something. Probably trying to convince me but I can't hear him. I feel like I'm underwater and everything is lost. I can't take this!

"At least let Taylor take you home."

I hold up a hand, gesturing him to stop. "I'll get a cab" I say in a detached voice.

Christian follows me to the elevator, asking me, almost begging me to not go. But I still can't hear him. I need to process this. I turn around to look at him for one last time before the elevator door closes between us. And the look of pure hurt and helplessness that was drawn upon his face has been permanently etched onto my retinas.

I'll never forget that look, knowing that look was for me. That I caused it.

"Oh fuck." I breathe.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay. Please leave a review.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Secrets- One Republic**

**I wonder how many times they said "what?" and "fuck" in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>CH-6: The fuck is going on?<strong>

**APOV**

"What in the name of God happened to you?"

I croak my eyes open to what can only be called a very, very pissed off Kate. I try to lift my head off the pillow, but Shit! It feels as though some drummer has taken up permanent residence in my brain. What the fuck really happened?

And again like a motion picture in slow motion all my memories come crashing back to me. Dinner with Christians' parents, the sex and then… and then… the room. Oh my God. Oh my God. I feel like I am hyperventilating all over again. I vaguely remember catching a cab and lumbering back home, and alcohol, I remember a lot of alcohol.

Kate gently kneels beside, gently rubbing my arm back and forth as if to calm me. But I am beyond calm.

"Babe, you really are scaring me. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's fine. I just had a rough night last night. Lemme go take a shower. I'll feel better."

"You want breakfast?"

"Sure. Anything's good."

After 20 minutes of standing under scalding hot water, and thoroughly cleaning my head of all thoughts Christian Grey, I find myself robotically getting dressed. I put on a loose off-shoulder t-shirt and a pair of denim short shorts. Not bothering with my shoes, I know I'm not going anywhere today; I stroll in the kitchen barefoot. At the sweet smell of coffee and freshly toasted bread, my stomach rumbles reminding me just how famished I am. I perch myself on to the breakfast bar and Kate places a place of freshly buttered toast and a big fat cup of coffee. I sigh inwardly, I'm too tired to cook breakfast and Kate here, for her life, couldn't make a proper breakfast. At least she didn't burn the toast, which is saying something. I slowly nibble on the toast and can feel her eyes trained on me.

Finishing my toast I get and take my coffee into the great room to drink in front of the TV. Kate follows me and plops down beside me on the couch. "Spill" she says. And here comes the special Kate Kavanagh Inquisition. I give her the most innocent look I have. "I don't know what you're talking about." I say in a leveled voice.

"Don't be coy with me Ana. Is this about Mr. Moneybags? Is there something going on?"

"What? Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Christian Grey, Ana, Christian fucking Grey. I'm talking about him. You haven't called me once in the last 3 days, you still haven't given me the interview notes, and ever since I mentioned his name to you …. You've been off. What's going on? I mean what's really going on?" I give her a long hard look, and then- I spill.

"Oh Kate, I was with Christian the last 3 days. He-we- we spent the last 3 days together. I went to his parents house yesterday and-and-"my voice is shaking and I'm on the verge of crying. A strangled sob escapes my throat. Kate comes closer wraps an arm around my shoulders gently tucking me to her side and then softly urging me to continue, "It were the best three days of my life. Despite all the drama and all the problems we had to face within these very three days, I enjoyed them. He is gentle, witty, charming but domineering and serious all the same. It was like I could breathe after being underwater for a very very long time. God… this is lame to say for someone I've known less than a week….." I trail off not able to tell her the fact that I have known him my whole life.

Or I thought so.

"What happened then?" Kate says softly.

"I honestly don't know. One moment it's perfect. Everything perfectly fine and the next moment I am storming trough Escala, calling a cab, coming here-"

"And getting piss- ass drunk, then passing out on the bed and waking up with ugly raccoon eyes." She finishes for me "Tell me what he did."

"I… I …." I can't get past the ball of wool in my throat, and what the fuck am I supposed to say to her? That apparently my three-day-old boyfriend…. I burst into tears.

Kate gently helps me lie down on the sofa and then slowly runs her hand back and forth through my hair. Kind of like a mother taking care of her sick kid until my tear-ducts run dry and I fall asleep out of exhaustion.

And the day has just begun.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

"Christian? Christian? Where the fuck are you?"

Who the fuck is shouting so early in the morning? Aah!….. My head, my head. Shit! Did I get run over by a train last night? No… wait… fuck, fuck, fuck. Ana!

Right then Elliot walks into the room and stills. Probably at the sight of me.

"Well you are a sight for sore eyes." He says.

"Jee, thanks." I struggle to get up from my sprawled position on the couch. I did the only thing I knew to do after a night like yesterdays'. Even though my usual response would be to spank the shit out of a sub and the fuck her senseless, I did the next best thing. I sat on the couch in the study, staring out the window with the strongest scotch clutched between my fingers. What the fuck have I done? Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! These were exactly my nightmares. Ana getting a glimpse of the real me and then running. Running far far away from me. I felt like there was a hole in my heart and the pain that came with her sudden departure was almost physical. She left so late at night. All alone. Shit! What the fuck is wrong with me? I should have sent Taylor after her! Did she get home properly? God, is she okay?

I was near tipsy by the time these thoughts had crossed my mind, so I picked up my phone and dialed her.

"This is Ana. I'm kind of busy now. But please leave a message." Even her recorded monotone voice has an undeniable effect on me. I rack my brain trying to think of what to say. "Ana, it's me. Um… I hope you got home safe and... Um..." what the fuck? I never stutter! "I'm really sorry, I know I should've told you just... just please let me explain."

The rest of the night is pretty much a blur. I remember there was a lot of wallowing in self-pity, a few broken glasses, I vaguely remember a fight with someone... Taylor probably and…..

My brother lays a hand on my shoulder and gently shakes me. "Bro, you with me? You really are scaring me. Fuck! What happened to your hand?" I look down at my hands, and yep. I definitely had a fist fight with someone. I shake my head at Elliot silently telling him I don't want talk about it.

"Don't shake your head at me! You know what time it is right now? Its 1 in the afternoon. You literally slept half a day." Wait... what?

Elliot plops down on the couch gesturing me to sit beside me. "Gail got so scared about you that she forced Taylor into calling mom. Who then spazzed out but she had a surgery to attend. So, she sent me. And I come here to find half dead sprawled on the couch. What the fuck happened?"

I shake my head again. I can't do this! I can't talk about her. I'm already tethering on the edge of sanity. If I had to tell my brother what happened then I'll have to accept that she is gone. And I can't do that! Not yet.

"Is this about Ana?"

And he just had to go there. I don't bother responding. Merely turn my head to stare out the window. The look on her face when she saw room, I felt my heart break all over again.

"She found out about your lifest- life's history, didn't she?" I noticed the slip-p there, but I let it pass. That's another problem for another day. I nod. It seems I'm tongue tied today.

Eliot suddenly gets up from his spot, "C'mon. Get up. Go take a shower. You smell like day old scotch and sweat."

"I don't want to take a shower." I say, getting up to find my bottle of scotch. Day drinking- never thought I'd be doing that. "Christian." The warning is evident in Elliot's voice but I can't bring myself to care. "Don't make me drag you there."

I pause, take a deep breath and turn around, then stalk into the bathroom.

When I'm freshly dressed again, I see Elliot throwing his truck keys up in the air, and then catching it mid air. All the while leaning on the marble counter. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"We are going for a drive."

"No. we are not."

"Oh, c'mon. It's just lunch with your old brother. C'mon."

After several more attempts of persuasion, each more feeble than the before, I relent.

* * *

><p>"I'm not going in there. No fucking way. No!"<p>

We are parked outside Ana's apartment building. Apparently Elliot had a little surprise for me. The surprise being him, creating an opportunity to talk to Ana. In private.

Fuck. What the fuck is wrong with this guy?

"Elliot no. piss off. I'm not going in there. Start this truck, turn it around and start driving."

"No." Elliot turned to face me. An unnamed emotion crossed his face. Wonder what that was about? "Listen, I love you bro, we all do, and we worry about you. That night during dinner, you seemed happy, and not this brooding grumpy old man…." I opened my mouth to respond but he simply raised a hand to stop me and continued, "It was nice seeing you like that. Smiling like you meant it. And we all know what or rather who the reason for that smile was. I don't know what the fuck happened between the two of you or what your histories are, don't give me that look, I'm more observant than I am given credit for. But the point is nothing can be big enough to make what you two have un-salvageable."

"You sound as though you know exactly what's going on." That's a disturbing thought.

"What do you mean?" I shake my head. This is Elliot. My millionaire, smart, gold hearted playboy brother. He doesn't know shit about Elena and me. He roughly shoves me out of the truck. He comes around gently puts a hand on my shoulder and pushes me forwards.

Well here goes nothing.

Or maybe everything.

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

I'm staring at the plate of food in front of me, silently wishing it would just vanish, so I didn't have to eat it. I haven't eaten anything today. My appetite seems to have taken a holiday.

I'm trying to compel myself into eating, when I hear the doorbell ping. Kate goes off to open the door while I return to staring at my food when I register mild commotion coming from the direction of the foyer.

I gape at the scene unraveling in front of me. Kate is snarling at Christian while Elliot has an arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her from clawing off Christian's face and Christian is standing there with a blank expression on his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" I shouted to be heard above Kate, while she shouted profanities at Christian. 3 pairs of eyes turn towards me and it's like Kate momentarily snaps out of whatever trance she was in and just when she was about to open her mouth to talk again, "Don't." I warned softly. I'm seething with anger right now. Turned my fucking house in a freaking freak show.

"Elliot," he still had his hand wrapped around Kate's waist

"Can you take Kate to the bar across the street? She needs to calm down and Christian looks like he has a LOT to say." I emphasize on "lot". He lets go of her and looks at her expectantly, Kate opens her mouth to protest, again, "Kate, I said no. just go with Elliot." And with that I spin around and stalk off towards the great room, my food long forgotten.

I don't have to look back to know that he is following me. Even if he is as quiet as a hunting cat, it's almost like I can feel him, a brooding, cold shadow but somehow, a shadow that was created for people to stay away from. But somehow, somehow I got sucked right in, hard and fast.

I take a seat on the couch and look at him pointedly; he takes that as his cue to settle down beside me. The fact that distance between us is like a gaping hole, threatening to swallow us hole doesn't go unnoticed. We are both severely out of our depths in here.

Absolutely fucking clueless.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

I am absolutely fucking clueless. I don't know what to say, my hands are clammy and I bet if the speed of my heart beats right now was compared to a run horse, my heart would win. Its beating that fast.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"So…." She prompts.

I angle my body towards her and open my mouth and end up surprising myself.

"Look, I didn't lie to you. I dint want to lie to you. But every time id think of telling you I'd get this image of you packing up and leaving, not even turning back and glancing at me, one last time. And every time I'd think of that I'd freeze. It was like my brain refused to acknowledge that possibility. So I kept on waiting for the right moment. Hoping, praying when the time came, you'd understand…. "

She scoots in closer, also turns towards me. "Tell me..." she says softly.

I stare into her eyes for a moment longer before I begin, " when I was a teenager, I was pretty out of control- getting into fights, flunking classes, drugs, parties, drinking. You name it, I've done it. But I couldn't bear anyone touching me. Specially my chest and my back. So with the over-friendly girls and school, dad's disapproving glare, mom's sad smile, Elliot's normalcy and Mia's zeal, I couldn't cope. I felt like I was suffocating, failing, falling all at once. So this one day I was cleaning the backyard of one of my mom's friend's. Elena Lincoln, she appeared in the backyard, and had said something. I also had a sharp mouth on me back then, so I came up with a pretty good retort for whatever she had said. She slapped me, telling me that I needed to be straightened and stuff like that. Then she had kissed me, only grabbing my face and not touching anywhere else. It was like this hormonal teenage beast inside me had finally been freed. She saved me Ana. She taught me control. And the rest is history.

There's a pregnant pause and I can almost see the wheels turning behind her eyes. Processing everything. God, please don't make this bite me back. She scoots in closer, so she did notice the extra gap.

"I don't want to talk about her right now. Cause I'm not thinking about her right now. But you do realize I don't have a problem with BDSM? I know right concept, the first thing that crosses a person's mind is abuse. But I know the right shit. No, that's not what hurt me. What did hurt me was the fact you presumed my reaction and depending on that you clamped shut your mouth. I love you dammnit. I have always loved you. I have loved since the day you carried me when I fell and sprained my ankle. I have loved since the night you sat beside me because I had a fever and fell asleep holding your hand. So, no, the lifestyle isn't my problem. Because no matter how low you think of yourself, I know, I'll always know that you're heart is pure. I don't know how or why she did what she did you to you. But know this. I have no right to judge you for your past and your past doesn't define you."

"You …. You love me?"

"Nuh- uh, correction. I have always loved you." There's a slight smirk on her face and damn if that isn't sexy and my pants tighten immediately in response. I lean towards her and capture her mouth with my. Dragging my teeth through her top lip and slipping my tongue inside, eliciting the sexiest feminine sounds ever. Her hand is in my hair, tugging provocatively. Fuck, if that isn't good.

I pull back, so that our noses are still bumping. With her cheeks flushed, eyes bright and cheeky grin on her face, she's the most beautiful sight I have ever seen in my entire life. I don't why I did, what I did next. I took her hand and gently placed in on my chest. Right above my heart. Her eyes grow big, and she gapes at me her hand hovering over my chest. I give her a slight nod and she places her hand on my chest. Feather light touches of her fingertips. I immediately tense, but then I remember who this is, and what she means to me and I surprisingly find myself relaxing.

She slowly lifts the dark green polo t-shirt over my head and then hesitates before placing her hand on my skin. Her whole hand, palms flat. I am overcome with need. The need to fill her up and feel her. The need to be buried deep in her.

We somehow make it to her bedroom. Hands groping and mouths exploring. Then we are a tangled mess of limbs and muscles on the cream sheets of Ana's bed. My thrusts are slow, sensual and rhythmic. I would've done this forever if I could have. Ana tightens around me abruptly, but she doesn't let go. I gently take a hold of her thighs and lift them over my shoulders, pounding into her, over and over again.

"Aaah…"

"Shit!"

"Faster… aaah…"

"Let go baby."

We both find our release simultaneously. Groaning and shuddering and shaking at the aftermath.

I collapse of top of her, then flip us over, so she is plastered o my chest, not bothering to pull out of her just yet.

"I love you too you know…." I mumble sleepily before dosing off, trying to catch up on all the sleepless nights I had in the last 20 years, because there's only one person who can fend them off- Ana.

She is my light.

My salvation.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you really think Elliot knows something? Do you think this is moving too fast? They are moving too fast?<strong>

**I know I'm a sucky person. I said id update on Monday, but I got really sick all of a sudden. And your reviews and follows and favorites mean a lot to me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Set fire to the rain- Adele.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch-7: News and trips.<strong>

**CPOV**

I groggily open my eyes, and look down at a sleeping Ana.

I gently flip her on to her side, she stirs moving to bury her face into the pillow and then fall asleep again. She is absolutely adorable. I stare at the clock beside the bed; it says 7:30 in the morning. Wait what? I slept for five hours straight? I look down at Ana again. This time in awe. I can't remember the last time I slept for five hours straight. And I know this is all because of her. She has no idea what she is doing to me. Actually I don't have a fucking clue what she is doing to me.

It's been a week. A week since I came clean and told her everything. Down to the last detail. She also told me a lot about herself, her dad, the orphanage.

It been a week of pure heaven and bliss for me.

Picking up my pants from the floor, I tug them on, and then trudge into the kitchen. Mrs. Jones is making breakfast. "Morning, Gail." She stares at me wide-eyed at my greeting. Am I that cold towards my workers? She quickly regains her composure and gives me a wide motherly smile. "Good morning, . Do you want your breakfast now?" I nod. "What about Ana?" she asks. There's fondness in her eyes when she speaks of Ana. Looks like I'm not the only one who fell under her spell. Every single person in my family and my staff seems to adore her. So much that in a moment of verbal lapse my mom ended up telling me that she likes the person I am around Ana. "She'll be up in a minute. Serve hers too." She nods and goes back to her job while I sip on a glass of orange juice.

A few moments later a pair of tiny hands circles my torso to come rest on my stomach. Ana nuzzles her face in between my shoulder blades. I half turn around and smile at her. She's dressed for work in a black pencil skirt and a semi- sheer baby blue blouse.

I tug her down and press my lip to hers. It's sweet and subtle to begin with. But then she slips her tongue in between my lips and all coherent thoughts go out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

Christian's lips go from my lips to my earlobe, leaving a trail of fire in its wake with all the feather light kisses he gives me. "Change this blouse. I don't like people getting a glimpse of what's mine." Then he gives a scorching hot kiss, all tongue and teeth, like he's trying to stake a claim. When he pulls back I'm panting and flushed both from the lack of oxygen and something entirely different.

I cup his face and brush my lips cross his jaw, "Baby, I'm all yours, but I do work hard to maintain my shape. So, I want to show it off. Plus, they can see all they want; no one can get it, now can they? At the end of the day it's only you who gets them. So relax."

His demeanor softens marginally, "Baby, please, for the peace of my mind." I roll my eyes and his darken in response. "Fine. On one condition."

"And what will that be?"

"You take me to your playroom tonight."

"No." We've been going at this for days now. I ask him to take me there, and every time he distracts me by kissing me or doing something else…. "Why not?"

"Because, that orphanage is the reason why you even know of this shit and I'm not ready to take you down that road yet. Just, just give me some time. Please." He tilts his head up to kiss me again. I lean down to meet his eager mouth. His tongue darts out to sweep over mine and I moan in response. Forgetting what it was we were talking about. But… oh dear lord, he is a good kisser.

"Ok baby?" I nod. Not really knowing what I'm agreeing to. He gives me another quick peck on the lips." Come on lets have breakfast.", he says. I hop onto the bar stool beside him. Gail had discreetly left sometime when we were kissing. We have breakfast in mutual comfortable silence. Half way through my breakfast, he hops of the stool places kiss on the top of my head and goes off into the shower.

I finish my shower and call Sawyer. Yes, he actually got me a body guard. Who I have been trying to dodge over and over again. Now we have come to an agreement, I let sawyer drive me to and from SIP but throughout the day he doesn't stalk me, and I am not allowed to go out of the premises of SIP without. Talk about being under office-arrest.

I go down to the garage and Sawyer is waiting for me, leaning on the side of a SUV. I flash him an endearing smile, "Morning".  
>"Morning." Is the clipped, professional answer I get, but there's a small smile forming on his face. He might be frustrated with my daily attempts of dodging him, but I know him better.<p>

I hop in to my Porsche start and then drive off to another day at work.

* * *

><p>I'm going over my scheduled meetings for the next few weeks, when I am summoned to Jack's office. I knock on the door, and enter the room. I'm immediately hit with the familiar smell of an expensive cologne and hibiscus. Jack apparently has a thing for hibiscus. His office is huge but an absolute mess.<p>

"Its like a fish market here." I say noncommittally while slowly picking my way through the pieces of papers lying around.

"Well, maybe you should become my assistant again," he says twisting his chair around to face me, a face-splitting smile etched upon his features. In another world Jack would've been a handsome man. Not that he isn't right now, but I prefer, grey eyed, copper haired guys more.

"So I have news for you." I can tell, ill like this news.

"What?"

"The annual British author's conference in this weekend, in London. And guess who is attending?" he pauses for effect and then… "J.K Rowling.' I make a face.

"Now, don't give me that look. I was the one who gave you all those Harry Potter books on your birthday. You ended up finishing them in a few week when it took me months, if not years to finish those things."

That wasn't what was on my mind…. "Oh, c'mon, it not that, Jack. And I am more than happy to go with you to London. I went there last year, no?" he nods. "Listen I'm really happy for the invitation, and I'd love to go. Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have some work to do." Something akin to disappointment flashes through his face but then he smiles and nods.

I pause at the corridor outside his room, and take a deep breath. I did just agree to going to London, but now I need to convince my over protective, jealous control freak Christian. I am twenty five, an adult and this is a free country. I can do whatever the fuck I want.

He can suck it up.

* * *

><p>"Ana, there's a delivery for you."<p>

"Okay, send it in" my lunch break just started and I was just about to call Sawyer up and head out to have lunch, when I was alerted that there is a delivery for me.

A few moments later there is a knock on my door. "Come in", Vanessa, my assistant strides into the office with a huge bouquet of red roses in her hands with Sawyer following suite. There's Chinese takeout in his hands. What the heck….?

"You have to plan a meeting with your perfect boyfriend. I mean… oh my God!" she sequels like a high school girl and the puzzle pieces click together in my head to form one word: Christian.

Vanessa places the bouquet on my table, opening her mouth to say something else when her face creases in concentration. Someone must be saying something to her in her ear piece. She mumbles a sorry to me, and then almost runs out of the office. What was that about? Sawyer also places the take out on my table and then disappears before I can say anything. Left alone in my office I reach for the little note attached to the roses.

"_I wish I was there to personally feed you. But I know I can't. So when I stopped by the Chinese diner today I saw the roses. Reminded me of you. Love you and miss you._

_ - Christian."_

I pick my iPhone up and dial him. He answers on the first ring.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"I'm guessing you got the flowers?"

"Mm-hhm. Oh, they are beautiful! Thank you so much. I wish we could have lunch together."

"Me too, baby. Me too. But I just need another two weeks. Then I'll be your boss's boss and we can go official. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I did, I mean I do. I don't want it to look like your sudden takeover of the company had anything to do with me. Even if it didn't."

"I know." I pause thinking of how to approach this. "Um…. I'll see you today right?'

"Of course baby, I'm picking you up after work."

"Okay."

"Is everything ok, baby? You sound tensed."

"No, it's nothing. Love you. I also have a ton of work to do. I need to go."

"Don't work too hard."

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

"Hi" I say as Ana slides into the R8 beside me. She leans over and gives me a chaste kiss.

"Hey" she says, taking that delectable bottom lip between her teeth. I reach out and free the lip from her teeth. "Don't bite your lip", I growl I start the car then grab her hand in mine and drive off towards Escala.

On the way Ana is fidgety, restless and lost in her own little bubble. What the fuck is wrong with her? It's almost like she can sense every time I open my mouth to ask her what's wrong. Because she takes a break from her gazing out the window to shoot a death glare at me. If looks could kill I'd be dead right now. So I decide not to approach it.

* * *

><p>"Do you ever plan on telling me what's wrong with you?" I say around a spoonful of pasta. Mrs. Jones really knows how to cook. It's fucking delicious, though it has nothing on Ana's cooking. Her cooking is just otherworldly.<p>

"Christian, trust me. Nothing's wrong."

"You sure?"

"Sure." She's such a terrible liar. But I still refrain myself from pushing her further. We finish the rest of our meal in mutual silence. She's sort of like me when comes to being pushed. You corner her emotionally, she'll shut down.

Instead I do the next best thing. I grab a hold of her sleeve and tug it down. I love this dress. It's a simple sundress ending just above her knees, made of really soft cotton with flowers all over. Not too flashy, not too modest. Just right. Kind of like her. I also realized that her love for all things bright and colorful hasn't changed.

Tugging her towards me I brush my lips across her. It's tentative, like I'm not trying to reach her tongue, but her mind. Trying to figure out what's wrong with her. Our lips open simultaneously, our tongues, caressing each other, in a sensual dance. A quite groan escapes from the back of my throat. She's unmanning me.

Abruptly she pulls back and stands with a flourish. Extending her hand towards me and says two words that leave me speechless.

"Enlighten me." I stare at her hand, like it holds the cure to cancer, my eyes darting back and forth between her outstretched hand and her face. What the fuck….?

"What?" she says, staring back at me with lust clouded vision, "Show me. Show me who you really are. Show what you love." Something is definitely wrong with my brain. But as soon as it understands what she is saying, the change… well some people say the change is visible, but I say the change is felt through every pore in my body. I demeanor changes immediately, but something doesn't make sense. Even in my dominant stance, when I stare at Ana, I have this sudden urge to envelope her in my arms and bury myself balls deep in her, with her nails raking down my back. The urge, to tie her up, or beat the shit out of her, it's not there. All I feel is love and lust. It's a heady combination.

After staring at her a little more, I feel my stance change, it softens up a bit. Marginally, but it's there. She asked me to show her who I really am, what I really like. Then that's exactly what I'll do.

I take her hand and stand up, bending my knees to level my face with hers, I cup her face with a hand and kiss her. Kiss her like my life depends on it. "Wrap your legs around me." I whisper against her lips. Without a second's hesitation, she wraps her legs around my. My hands are on her bum to support her. I give it a playful squeeze earning a moan from her. I return to kissing her, all the while trying to walk us back to the bedroom. When we pull back for air, Ana attaches her mouth to my neck, sucking, biting, and licking. She's gonna leave marks at this rate. And the thought makes me even harder, if that's possible. I'm so distracted by her that I stumble on the way. She giggles into the crook of my neck.

"Something amusing you? Miss Steele?" I ask her, still walking us backwards, with her wrapped around me, this time making sure as tot not trip. She doesn't respond just goes back to nipping at my neck, sucking on my pulse point.

"I love the way your veins stick out." She wishers huskily in my ear, taking the lobe between her teeth. I groan is response and unceremoniously dump her on the bed. She stares up at me, from her sprawled position as I hover over her. "Aren't we going to the red room?" I chuckle at her nickname for my playroom, shaking my head at her. "You asked me to show you who I really am. That's what I'm doing. I'm showing, just how much I want you, how much I love you. So, now you are going to suck me off like I'm your favorite Popsicle, and then we are going to love each other to oblivion. Bossy enough for you?" I cock an eyebrow at her. She just giggles. "You _are _my favorite popsicle." And with that she puts her hands on my shoulders, and pushes me on my back.

Straddling me, she slowly works the buttons on my shirt. "You're wearing a bit too much." She murmurs, more to herself than to me. I place my hands on her hips, as she leaves open mouth kisses from my sternum to the band of my pants all the while sliding down my body, like a freaking snake, making sure that her hardened peak touches my chest, abdomen, my - "Fuuuuck" I groan as Ana presses butterfly kisses all over my dick. My hands slide into her hair tugging provocatively. As if satisfied with my reaction, she places her hands at the base and takes my whole dick in her mouth and, "Shit!" At my response she sucks even harder. I'm close, and it hasn't even been that long. She is working me faster than anyone else ever has! "Baby, if you don't want me to come in your mouth you should stop now." She just looks up, grunts, sheathes her teeth and sucks, kisses, and licks like her life depends on it. Fuck, it's too much! I come into her mouth and she swallows everything.

Tugging her up by her hair, I give her a long lingering kiss. "Jessus, woman! Don't you have a gag reflex or something?" she just gives me a cheeky grin and I return to kiss her.

Flipping us over, I gently enter her. Fuck! She's dripping wet. We both groan simultaneously. "You fit me like a fucking glove. It's like this was made for me, like _you _were made for me. I reach down and flick her clit, making her whimper. Burying my face in the crook of her neck, I start thrusting in and out, setting a slow, sensual tempo with her hips bucking once in a while, trying to meet my thrusts.

I don't know how long we move like. It could've been hours, its could've been minutes. I was lost, in Ana, in the feel of her tightening around me, groaning and moaning my name underneath me. I altered from sucking on her pert nipple, to nipping hat her neck, to kissing her already swollen lips. It was as if all of that were building up taking us higher and higher to that point. The point when she tightened even more around me and my dick throbbed to the point of pain.

It was as if, we were climbing higher and higher together until the moment I whispered, "Together, baby." And then we fell. We fell hard, groaning and moaning, both of us screaming out our release.

If anyone wants to know the definition of happiness, then this definitely is the dictionary definition of it.

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

And,

Three….

Two….

One….

"No." Christian grumbles. I sigh.

I'm sprawled on top of Christian, and I thought after the amazing, mind blowing love making, maybe, just maybe convincing him about London will be easier. Well, that's what I had deduced from the absolute sated smile on his face.

But color me surprised when he didn't even blink are think before refusing to the trip.

"But Christian…." I try to argue, "I need to go. It's not just for my job, I actually want to go. Please. What exactly is your problem, though?"

He pouts adorably before his hands tighten around my waist before he bites out, "Jack Hyde." I can't help but chuckle at that.

"Baby, I've known Jack for years now. We've been working together for years, and I have been friends with him for even longer. If he ever wanted to pull anything on me, I'm pretty sure he would've tried already. I mean it's not the first time we are travelling abroad together." He stiffens at the last part. Shit, shouldn't have said that. "You travelled together before?" his eyes are set blaze and his jaw is set hard with a vein pounding in his neck. If this wasn't a serious situation I would've bitten him there…

"Of course, I have, baby. I'm a big girl, I can take of myself. And trust me, he's not my type."

"You have a type?" he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Of course, I do. You see, I have a thing for guys with grey eyes, and copper hair. Oh and let's not forget the Abercrombie worth body." He chuckles at my description of him. Thank God, at least he seems amused. I try my luck once again. He takes a deep breath and then, "Fine." He grumbles. Whoa, that was easy.

"But", of course there's a but, "On one condition." When I nod my head he continues, "You take Sawyer with you and you use my jet. Even that prick Hyde can ride with you." Take Sawyer? And the GEH jet? Yeah I can suffice with that.

Instead of giving him a verbal answer I reach down and give him a really hard kiss. A full blown smile forming on my face. He's eyes have a mischievous lilt to them. He definitely up to something. But I'm too excited to worry.

I'm going to LONDON!

* * *

><p><strong>So, thoughts?<strong>

**The next two chapters are going to be the London trip and they are going to be a turning point in the whole story.**

**Also, I wanted to know, what do you guys think of Jack-Elena pair at the villain?**

**Stay tuned, and thanks for all the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cheers- Rihanna**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch-8: Meeting Jack.<strong>

**APOV**

I woke up to the sound of running water. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I wrap the sheets around my naked body and trudge into the bathroom. The scene I come across after opening the door however has me stopping dead in my tracks. _Oh my__…_

Christian is standing in the shower his hands braced on the tiles, water droplets running all over his body, giving me an eyeful of that delectable ass. Quieter than a dor mouse, I gently untangle the sheet from my letting it pool at my feet. I make my way towards him being as quiet as possible. Drawing my arms around his waist, and hugging him from behind, I rest my forehead in between his shoulder blades, pressing feather light kisses there.

"Morning beautiful. Sleep well?", Christian asks me, turning around in my embrace and snaking his arms around my waist. I moan my answer pressing a kiss to one of the round scars on his chest. The fact that he doesn't tense up or push me away, when I do this, never seizes to amaze me. Nor, does the fact that that I am fully aware of his hands running down my back, skimming over my scars, and yet it's not effecting me the tiniest bit. I remember when Mark had done that. Touch my scars, even if it was through my shirt, yet, I had walked out on him in the middle of foreplay. I grab the back of Christian's neck sealing his lips over mine.

Kissing him feverishly, almost frantically. All tongue and teeth. Somewhere in the middle of the battle of our tongues, Christian had us turned around, so that my back was pressed against the wall. "Wrap your legs around me, baby, his will be hard and fast." I groan, wrapping my legs around his waist, I cling on to his shoulders for support. Lowering his face to the crook on neck I feel him sucking against my pulse point, making my writhe and moan. Reaching down I gently stroke his shaft earning a groan from him. Christian looks up from my neck and kisses me. A hot, slick kiss that has me breathless, as he simultaneously enters me. Taking one of my erect nipples in his mouth, one of his hands is braced on the tiled wall beside my head, the other snaked around my waist, holding me against him. Sucking hard on the nipple, he starts moving- hard and fast.

"Aaah…" I moan raking my nails down his back. As if that spurred him on, Christian thrusts his hips forward, mine moving to match his movements. His thrusts are frantic and rough; making me hit the wall behind me. Pain mixing with pleasure. He rams into me over and over again and we both find out release simultaneously. Me, screaming out his name and him grunting and unloading into me.

There's a shit eating grin on Christian's face as he places me back on my feet and proceeds to clean us up with the shower gel. I find myself mirroring his grin as I turn around for him to do my back.

I sit at the back of an Audi SUV as Sawyer drives me to SIP. Its Thursday already and I have yet to tell Jack about the change in plans. Why am I so worried, though? Jack should be happy. I mean I'm sure that Christian's jet is going to be much more comfortable and cozy than flying commercial.

Shoving unwelcome thoughts at the back of my mind I get out of the SUV, wave at Sawyer and start another day at the office.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

I run my hand frustrated through my hair. Fuck. Another dead end. This is the first time this has happened. Welch and Barney are always capable of coming up with something that's off the books. But nothing on the orphanage.

It just…. It makes no sense. I scroll through the attachment Welch emailed me. Nothing I already don't know. The thing that really makes no sense is that everything disappears a year after Ana left the orphanage. No trail of money, no activity, no whereabouts of the matrons, no investors, nothing. As I said a dead end.

Thinking of the only way to calm myself, I pick up my phone and dial her. Ana picks up on the third ring.

"Hi." God, her mere voice calms my nerves.

"Hi" even my voice sounds tired.

"Bad day?"

"I need you, all of you. I wish you were working with me instead of that prick. There'd a ton of work for you. Not only paperwork, I assure you." I can almost hear her blush at the other end of the line. A small smile graces my face.

"Oh, shut it. And don't be mean with Jack. You know I'm having a pretty lousy day too."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. Jack seems pissy for some reason. I think it's probably because of you."

"Because of me?" I ask bewildered, though I'd be happy if he really is pissy because of me. Don't know what that says about me, though.

"Yeah. He said something about a hostile takeover. Rings a bell?"

I chuckle, "Yep, definitely because of me. You want to grab a drink after work? I feel like going out tonight."

"Ye…" her answer s cut off my muffled knock on her door. "Baby, can you stay on the line, I have a visitor."

"Sure". I then hear her say come in and hear a distinct male voice in the background.

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

"Hey, Jack" I say, witch a friendly smile on my face. What is he doing here? Jack never comes to my office.

Bracing his hands on the table he says in a cheery voice, "The finance and IT team were going out for a drink today. Why don't you join us?"

My answer is immediate, "I wish I could, but we are leaving tomorrow, and I kind of had plans with my, um, my boyfriend."

"Invite him over." No, we have another three days before we can tell anyone about us. we come back on Saturday night, and n Sunday, Jack and the board of directors hand over the company to Christian. I absently wonder when he is going to tell me about that.

I open my mouth to answer and it's as if Christian can sense that, I hear his muffled voice from the other end of the line. I realize he heard our conversation. Putting the phone beside my ear, and mumbling an excuse me to Jack, I ask him, "Yeah?"

"Baby, you guys are taking my jet to London tomorrow. He'll know one way or the other. And I think it'd be nice I meet the fucker before I send you off with him, across the ocean, nonetheless." I giggle at his tone,"You sure baby?"

"Positive, just text me the time and address, I'll be there. I love you."

"Love you too, bye."

Disconnecting the phone I face jack to answer him, but he beats me to the punch.

"He's in?"

I nod enthusiastically, excited about the fact that Jack will finally meet Christian. My guy and my rock. Because that's what Jack is. He's been that one person, other than Jose, but I've known Jose, for a little over 5 years who's been there for the last 8 years. Any time I needed support. Financial, moral, he was always there. No matter what. I trust him with my life, and love him like a brother.

"You really like this guy don't you?"

"Nuh-uh. Correction, I love him." And I can't help the love sick grin that spreads across my face. But I think it's the best time as any other to tell him about the change in plans about tomorrow.

"Um… Jack… I, we, need to talk."

He eyes me warily, "Yeah. What's up?"

"So, we are leaving tomorrow and well, my boyfriend, well, um…" Why is this so damn hard? I take a deep breath; this is Jack, someone I've known for 8 years. Encouraged by my pep talk I go on, "Well, I told you that I have a boyfriend."

"Hey, is everything okay? I mean, you look like you are about to cry. Trouble in paradise?" he waggles his eyebrows at me, trying to lighten the situation. I'm making a big deal out of nothing.

"I'm dating Christian Grey." I say it in a rush,then pause to gauge his reaction, but his face gives nothing away. It's emotionless as he stares at me. Finally, after what seems like an eternity Jack opens his mouth, "As in the billionaire philanthropist Christian Grey?" I nod, unable to say anything.

Jack's eyes become instantly guarded, I dare to continue, "So, um, he said that we can take his jet tomorrow, and that you can travel with me, if you didn't have a problem with that?" he pauses for a while, as if deep in thought, and then the signature Jack Hyde full blown smile graces his lips, "That'd be great! I bet his jet is much more comfortable." I release a breathe I didn't know I was holding. What else was I expecting from jack? I mean he is Jack! I get up from my chair and proceed to give him a hug.

Sharp at five I walk across the street to Fifty's. Fifty's is a cavernous, impersonal bar with baseball pennants and posters hanging on the wall. Jack is at the bar with Elizabeth, Courtney the other commissioning editor, two guys from finance, and Claire from reception. She is wearing her trademark silver hooped earrings.

"Hi, Ana!" Elizabeth gushes, locking me in a tight hug. "I feel like I have seen you in weeks! You're always holed up in your office! But don't worry! Tonight we let go!" her enthusiasm is infectious. Hugging her back I realize that I really have been hard on myself lately. Specially regarding work. Jack appears out of nowhere handing a very big glass of beer. "Don't we have an early flight tomorrow?" I mumble eyeing the glass wearily. Jack laughs, "We have the whole night and ten hour flight to sober up! C'mon Eli's right! Let go!" shrugging I click glasses with him, proceeding to take a sip.

I put the glass on the bar against which Jack is leaning. Looking up at Jack, I see him staring hard, no glaring at something behind me. And as if on cue I feel a pair of hands wrapping around me. I smile.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

Wrapping my arms around Ana's tiny little waist, I press my lips to her hair. I send a smirk towards Jack as Ana turns around in my arms. I'm no usually the one for a testosterone show, but fuck. I don't like how the prick was staring at Ana. My Ana! Nor did I like the little glare he sent me before.

I look down at Ana, to find her staring at me with her big blue doe eyes, and her lips parted expectantly. "Hi, baby." I murmur, leaning down to kiss her. The kiss is soft and sweet, but devouring nonetheless. Exactly what I wanted, I could feel the prick's as well as all the other workers eyes on us. Pulling back Ana's face is flushed and she gives me knowing smirk. Yeah, well, I did kind of make the claim staking quite obvious.

Turning around Ana introduces me to Jack, and jut by her expression and her stance you can tell that she is comfortable around jack. Plus the carefree smile on her face reminds me of the little Ana. The perky little 3 year old, I had fallen in love with, the moment I had laid my eye on her.

She takes me around the bar introducing to people and making small talk. All the while I feel a pair of eyes on my back. To be more specific I feel Jack's eyes on me. And surely when I look at him across the room, I find him watching me.

I stand up straight, shifting into my conference room demeanor as I stare back at him. At first I had mistaken that stare for a protective older brother deciding whether or not to punch me. But now, now, I can see that's not what his stare is. I know when someone is sizing up the other guys as an opponent. I'm a guy, I'd know. And I lost count of the number of guys I gave the big brother stare for Mia. And that definitely is not the big brother stare.

Seething with the realization of the implications of that stare, I place my hand on Ana's shoulder. "Let's go home baby." Placing my lips beside her ear I murmur, "I want a rain check on the next two days. So, hurry up Miss. Steele and pray to God you are able to walk tomorrow." She blushes a crimson red at my words, and smacks playfully on the chest. Saying our goodbyes to everyone, I stiffen up, when Ana hugs Jack.

I need to talk to Ana about Jack. But she's going off to London! Well, guess that's a conversation that will have to wait till she returns.

"You know if you had stiffened up anymore you would've broken a few bones back there." I comment. What crawled up his ass and died?

"Nothing, Ana. Don't worry, definitely nothing a quick fuck can't fix "I grins salaciously, backing me against the wall of the foyer, of Escala.

Mirroring his grin I whisper, "I remember you saying something along the lines 'I won't be able to walk tomorrow'". He answers by kissing me deeply, all tongue and teeth, while backing us towards the bedroom.

And as they say the rest, well the rest is blissful history.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I had said that this will be a London Chapter, but I thought that there should be a chapter reflecting on Hyde's and Ana's relationship. Cause, its obviously different that the books. And, well I wanted what's coming next to be a big blow, and Jack's infatuation to be justified. <strong>

**The next chapter's a biggie, so stay tuned. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Heartbeat- The New Electric Sound. (I'm obsessed with this.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch: 9- London Part 1<strong>

**APOV**

"I love you", Christian says, pecking me on the lips. I smile against his lips, mumbling a muffled, "I love you too," before kissing him again.

"Baby, you need to let me go." Christian pouts, his arms tightening around me, he looks absolutely adorable. Causing me to giggle and shake my head. "Jack's staring, and I'm going to be late. I heard there's going to be a Harry Potter look-alike! I don't want to miss him." Now, it's my turn to pout and his turn to chuckle and shake his head at me. Giving me a kiss that sent m nerve ends tingling and left me breathless, he looked me in the eye, "Just be careful, and don't even try and ditch Sawyer or Prescott. Definitely not Prescott. And come back in one piece and be careful of that prick. The last part isn't a request. I love you." He says eyeing Jack behind me, who is currently standing near the steps of the GEH jet. "Yes, dad" I mutter stepping out of his embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>JACK POV<strong>

I stand on the steps of the jet watching the little scene in front of me, with ill-concealed irritation. He's kissing Ana! My Ana! He hasn't been the one who has been standing there beside Ana for the last seven years! I have been. He wasn't the one who held her when Mark had broken her heart and left her in a tiny million pieces. I was the one who had stood by her and pieced her back together. Hoping, praying that she'd finally realize just how much she loves me.

I was the one who has given her career a kick-start. I made her who she is today! It because of me, that her bank account is as thick as it is right now. Who would've hired a girl barely out of college? Given, later on she became as asset, and that she actually earned her position as co-owner and my partner. But it's because of me that, that has happened. Me! But who gets all her love? All her adoration? And most importantly all her body?

This fucker.

This bloody rich fucker who by the name of Christian Grey. A rich bastard who appears out of no where with his thick fucking wallet, sweeping Ana off her feet and now she can't see anyone other than him.

But she will see others. No she will see me. The time has come. Tonight Ana will truly be mine. Not just in my heart but she will be mine in public. She will carry my symbol. She will carry my child.

For she is forever mine.

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

Upon stepping into the we are greeted by Stephen and Beighley. Stephen is the pilot and Beighley is the first officer. Shaking my hand, Stephen offers me an open friendly smile. "Sir gave strict orders to get you to and from London back in one piece or else, and I quote 'ill have balls on a silver platter', it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Steele." I giggle.

"Please it's Ana." Nodding and then giving me another bright smile he retreats into the cockpit while Beighley shows us to our seats.

Turning around I find Christian standing, beside one of the SUVs, with his Raybans on looking at me. He looks edible right now. I give him one last wave, before the door, closes shut between us.

I inhale sharply when I come face to face with the interior of the plane. God, it's a sight! The inside is cream and red, kind of themed like the playroom, I absently wonder. There are eight fluffy single seated sofas in total. Four on each side, a pair facing the other. I plop down on one of the oversized, extra comfy chair, while and the pilot tells us to buckle up. Buckling up I get comfortable and Sawyer takes the seat beside me. Whoa, what the hell? I knew Christian would be thorough. But this thorough? I smirk at Sawyer and he is staring at me from the corner of his eyes. His lips twitch in response but that's about all I get- a twitch. Huh. Jack takes the seat opposite to mine and gives me a tight lipped smile. "Your boyfriend is well equipped, I see." I roll my eyes at him, but I can't help loving Christian a little more for doing all of this for me. We have a smooth take off. I must say Stephen and Beighley are good at what they do. About ten minutes into the flight, when we are given permission to unbuckle our seatbelts, a petite blonde woman appears out of nowhere. I mean, literally nowhere.

Her smile is pretty and her figure is petite. Standing beside the chair I'm sitting in she politely introduces herself as the flight attendant. I smile back at her, "I'm, Anastasia. But please call me Ana."

"I know, ma'm", Natalia says to me, a soft smile gracing her features "Mr. Grey has given me explicit orders to make sure you are comfortable through the flight." Natalia giggles and I can't help but join her. I politely decline when Natalia offers me some food, and she moves to look after Jack and Sawyer.

I watch the exchange between Jack and her with disinterest. It's always the same. A girl approaches him, gets a good look at him, if he is interested, he gives them his signature 'I fucking own you look' then the girl blushes, and then they talk some more and then they both go home together. This has been a routine I have witnessed uncountable times over the last 7 years. At first it used bother me, the rate at which he used to move from girl to girl. But now, I guess I am used to it. And secretly at the back of my mind I knew he'd eventually have to settle down. Even players settle.

Instead I decide to go exploring. As soon as I get up from my seat, Prescott makes a move to stand as well. Laughing at her action, wow, she is like the definition of professional and uptight! I hold my hands up to stop him, "Loosen up a bit, Prescott! I'm just gonna see the rest of the plane! You don't have to follow me in here. We are inside in an airtight plane, 15000 feet in the air. No one's gonna threaten me in here!" rolling my eyes at her, I turn around and set to exploring the plane.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

It's been 5 hours, and I'm already losing my mind! I drowned myself in my work today. Getting various mergers and deals out f the way. But I can't fucking get Ana out of my fucking mind. At this rate by the time she returns on Sunday, I'm gonna go half nuts. London's about eight hours behind us, so that means that if I leave in two hours, will be in her bed by tonight. Smirking proudly at myself, I dial Taylor.

"Taylor, get the second jet ready. We are going to London."

After getting into the taxi sent for us by the hotel, the first thing I do is text Christian, letting him know it was a smooth flight, and that we have landed safely and are on our way to the hotel.

"He's very controlling, isn't he?" jack says from beside me, a cynical smirk on his face. What crawled up his ass? You have no idea! I say in my mind, but out loud I say, "He worries a lot, that's all." Why am I defending him? This isn't me defending him, is it? From the corner of my eye, I see Sawyer getting of the phone from whoever he was talking with, a slight smile twitching on his face. Almost like he was trying to suppress it. What is it with people behaving uncharacteristically today?

Tuning everyone out, I stare out the window at the rushing London scenery beside us. I missed London. I have waiting for the year hoping that J.K Rowling decided to show up for the conference. I have been obsessed with Harry Potter since I was teenager and as much as I miss Christian and wished he was here to see one of my dreams come true, though, he _is _a CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, and he has his obligations. I can respect that.

Feeling a sudden tap on the side of my head, I suddenly turn my head towards Jack, snapping out of my thoughts and clinking my neck in the process. "Ouch!" Jack chuckles at my outburst.

"Easy there, grasshopper! You unfortunately aren't as flexible as one though." Sticking king my tongue out at him, I playfully punch his shoulder, when Sawyer suddenly appears at my side, opening my car door for me, with Prescott hovering behind him. She looks disappointed. Almost scowling. What's her deal?

"Thank you, Sawyer." I murmur politely stepping out of the car.

"My pleasure, Ms. Steele." and here it goes.

"Its Ana! For the love of God I'm Ana! Let me spell it out for you – A-N-A. Okay? At least now call me that! Christian in 3000km away, overseas!" Sawyer actually seems stunned at my little outburst, then chuckling under his breath and shaking his head, he finally concedes. "Okay. Okay. Ana."

I grin at him, "Thank You, Luke." And throwing him a playful smirk, I strut into the hotel with a thoroughly amused Jack in tow. After checking in, I grab the keys to my room and go up the elevator, looking forward to thoroughly abusing the Jacuzzi of the hotel, and talking to Christian in the process. I anxiously check my phone, the fact that he still hasn't answered me suddenly occurring to me. He said he'd answer the moment I texted. And it has been around and hour already. He must be busy, I say to myself. But that doesn't make me feel any less worried.

The room is massive. Its lavish, black and red, and very modern. Its very Christian. There's a giant bed in the middle on the room. Its huge, four-poster with satin red sheets. Kind of reminding me of the playroom. I flush at the direction of my thoughts. There's a massive plasma TV on the other wall, opposite to the bed, and the floor-to-ceiling window giving me the perfect view of Midday London. It's truly amazing.

There's another door that leads to the bathroom. Slowly dropping my hand bag, and travel bag in the bed, and my watch, keys and cell phone on the chest of drawers beside the bed, I make my way to the bathroom. It's pretty big, but not as big as Christian's though. There's a big beautiful bathtub in the middle of the room. After letting the tub fill and adding bubble bathing gel into it. I strip myself, and slowly sink into the bubble filled water. Ah! Bliss.

After an hour of relaxing and scrubbing away the jet lag, I carefully step out of the bath, wrapping one of the complimentary robes provided by the hotel. Its pink and its fluffy. It's the definition of heavenly. Walking into the main bedroom the first thing I do is check my cell phone. Still no messages. What the hell? This is very unusual of Christian. Specially, when he knows I'm out of the country and am supposed to be calling him. A bad feeling settles at the bottom of my stomach. Dialing Taylor, I also find him unreachable. Shit! Is he okay? Are they okay? Why the fuck isn't he picking up? What the fuck is wrong?

Putting on a pair of skinny jeans and a white t-shirt I run to Sawyer's room across the hall. Banging on the door. A bewildered looking Sawyer answers the door. He's eyes immediately widen after taking in my disheveled wet hair, and what must be a pretty horrified look on my face. "Ana?" he questions, worried, "Is everything okay?"

"Christian…." I breathe out, almost at the verge of having a panic attack. "Christian isn't picking up he's phone. Neither is Taylor." I rush out breathless. But Sawyer does the unthinkable. He smiles. He fucking smiles at me! Like he's in on some joke I apparently am not aware of. What the fuck? I stare at him. After what seems like an eternity, he finally decides to grace me with an answer. They are in the air. Mr. Grey had some urgent business to take care of outside the country. He's on his way to Germany right now."

"WHAT?" I screech. "And how is it that I not know of this? But you seem very well informed? You do know I can get you fired for this?" and that has the desired effect. The stupid fucking smile, falls right of his face and I smirk in return.

"I'm sorry Ana. It slipped my mind, and I thought Mr. Grey would inform you of he's travelling plans. My bad. Please forgive me." I sigh. There's no point in pestering him. Its pretty obvious for him to expect Christian to call me. Wait till I go back home. Nodding at Sawyer I walk to Jack's room. Which is the one beside me. The convention is in another 2 hours. Jack answers on the third knock.

Eyeing sawyer and Prescott, who are currently hovering behind me, he leans on the door giving he's signature,' I don't give a fuck' lazy smirk, he asks, "What's up?"

"Want to grab some lunch?" I roll my eyes at him.

"Yeah sure. Let me just grab my jacket." Ten minutes later, we enter the hotel restaurant or lunch. Its very beautiful and grand like the rest of the hotel. There is a separate roof-top dining space and we decide to have lunch there. And truly, eating in a restaurant with chefs as good as the ones here combined with the majestic view of London from the roof of a 30 story building is truly amazing. I could see the Big Ben from here. "Wow!" I breathe. Jack chuckles beside me.

"Wow indeed." I turn and throw a grin at him. I really wish Kate was here with me right now. Shit! Kate! I haven't talked to here in almost a week. And I haven't seen her since the day she took off with Elliot. Coming to think of it… what did she do with Elliot? Because I don't remember coming home that night…. Holy fuck! Did they sleep together? Are they going out together? Shit! I'm such a bad friend. I was so wrapped up in Christian, sip, and plans of London, I almost forgot about her.

Shaking away the thoughts, I focus on the mouth-watering piece of steak in front of me. well, its supposed to be mouth watering, but I just am not hungry.

"Ms. Steele," Prescott prompts. Urgh. What part of I-don't-like-Ms-Steele-please-call-me-Ana doesn't she understand? Still, putting on a smile I nod my head, suggesting that she caught my attention. "You need to eat. Mr. Grey gave us explicit orders to make sure you have three full meals a day." And I went ape-shit crazy. This woman is un-freaking-believable. I glare at her, while I notice sawyer, shaking his head in exasperation, frustration, irritation and god knows what else.

"Well, you see." I say in a sickly-sweet voice. Yep, she turned my bitch mode on, "You are getting paid by him, but I'm the one who end up in his bed every single night. So, I really don't think I have any obligation of obeying him or _you_." She flinches, then flushes, like my words physically hit her ad a wave of guilt immediately washes over me but I'm too angry to care. Serves her right. Who is to order me to eat? I don't care if it's part of her job description. Even sawyer doesn't have the nerve to do that. And Christian! First the phone call and now this? Then something strikes me. A few days ago, when he realized I skipped a whole day's meal, he had joked about adding "Feed Ana" to my security's details job description. I laughed it off. But holy shit! He was serious! He control feakyness really knows no bounds!

I turn to find Jack witnessing the whole scene with wry amusement. Huh. Even he is laughing at my expense. Done talking to people, done with my meal, I get up and walk out the restaurant to go get dressed, with sawyer hot on my heels.

Oh, Christian. But deep down I understand where his food issues come from. I have them too. So, every time I refuse to eat, it's not because I disregard my food, or I am conscious about my figure, because I work really hard for my body. It's just that I'm usually not hungry. Snapping back to reality

Entering the hotel room, I lock the room, and set to searching for my outfit. I don't bother unpacking, because, today we attend the convention, tomorrow we go sight-seeing and day after tomorrow we go back home, to Seattle. Home. Seattle, never felt like home before. Ray lived far from Seattle, and other than Kate, Jose and Jack, I had no loved ones in Seattle. So, it always felt like an escape rather than home. But now… well what can I say? It's the Christian Grey effect.

After tossing and turning multiple items of clothing, I finally come across my desired outfit. It's a chiffon, sundress, ending a few inches above my knees. Its floral printed and has a brown leather belt. Pairing it with my soft walking boots, I curl my hair, so they curtain my face in a shower of dirty blonde curls. Keeping my makeup to a minimum, I put on nude pink lipstick, put on my leather jacket, and grab my purse. Still no messages on my phone. Hmm… Christian still hasn't landed and I'm still pissed at him. Urgh!

Dialing sawyer, I let him know, that I'm ready, and I'll meet him down at the lobby. Then I go to get jack from his room, and together in mutual silence we ride the elevator down to the lobby. Sawyer is already waiting there and suddenly the thought of finally meeting J.K. Rowling has me buzzing with excitement, all my previous dark thoughts long forgotten.

Oh my God! I'm meeting my idol!

* * *

><p><strong>Still APOV<strong>

The convention is being held at a local conference hall. But its huge! there is a different segment for each genre present in the English literature. First, we take a tour of the whole place. I have to admit, the gothic horror avenue is truly otherworldly. It's all black and white. There's a girl wearing an elaborate black gown from the 60s handing us pamphlets, and greeting the visitors. Just entering the room, you come across a Frankenstein, growling at you, it's pretty damn awesome!

Feeling giddy like a teenager, I laugh and shake the wannabe- Frankenstein's hand, Jack rolling his eyes at my reaction. "You're such a kid." He mumbles amused.  
>I laugh some more, slapping him playfully on the shoulder. "Oh shut up! This is so exciting!" and I have the sudden urge to squeal like a cheerleader. Not that I ever was one, I think bitterly.<p>

Suddenly Jack grabs my arm, sharply tugging me. I stumble, causing him to wrap his arms around my waist. "Whoa there, tiger!" squirming out of his embrace. I see, sawyer glaring at the back of his head.

"The heck?"

"Sorry! Sorry! It's just that they just said that Rowling will be leaving in like 10 minutes, so we need to hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" he says, making these odd running gestures with his hands, causing me to giggle. "Not funny Ana!"

"Okay. Okay." I concede, bringing my laughter under control, and walking towards the crowd mow gathering around the fantasy-fiction avenue of the convention.

After getting, a custom signed copy of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, I exchange a few giggles with her. She absolutely amazing! People were going crazy to spend time with her, but she gave each every one of us her undivided attention and spent enough time with us. It was amazing!

But then the most ironic thing happened. We came across this writer, named E.L James. And her story…well let's just say, if I ever needed a biographic-autobiography, I can just buy the copyrights to her book. If that makes any sense.

Then Jack and I had dinner. I had dismissed Prescott, and Sawyer sat at a discreet distance. I'm still pissed at Prescott though. Dinner was awesome, Jack and I caught up, with each other, after a really long. Then we came back t our hotel rooms.

I am checking my phone, still no messages from hi,. Shit! I hope he is okay. I'm just in the process of turning the light off to go to sleep feeling worried, frustrated and sad, when I suddenly hear a sharp knock on the door. Opening the door, I come face to face with the slumped figure of Jack. What the fuck? He's drunk? Didn't we just have dinner like two hours ago? Wow.

"Annnaaa…." He voice is slurred; I gently put an arm around his shoulder and guide him into the room, "Ana! Ana. Ana." He says in a sings0ng, voice that is very unlike of Jack. He smells like a liquor store.

Gently setting him on the bed, I get up to go in search for a glass of water for him. I'm about to leave the room, when Jack roughly grabs my wrist yanking me down towards him, causing me end up on his lap. Then he wraps his arms around me and starts sobbing into my neck. What the fuck? Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! What is he doing? I start squirming and struggling but it does nothing more than cause him to tighten his hold on me

"I. love. You". What of course he does. He is my best friend. Friends love each other right? I mean I love Kate. And then he raises his head and they bore into mine, and suddenly, that glaze of being drunk. That I-don't-know-what-I'm-doing, look is gone from his eyes. In its place is feral hunger and lust. He wasn't drunk. I don't know how to process the revelation. And suddenly, I'm afraid, scared and am literally shaking. I watch as a part of my life comes crumbling down like pieces of glass. I watch dumbfounded as I lose my best friend to this feral beast.

Pushing with all my might I leap out of his embrace. He might be strong. But I'm small and agile. I dart for the door but I don't get very far, when muscular arm wraps around my body yanking me back. Using my elbow, I jab him in the face, but it doesn't have the desired effect. Fighting him is like fighting me. He is the one who taught me all these moves. I raise my leg to retaliate but he sees that one coming too, and forcefully grabs my knees and throws me towards the wall, making sure not to hit my whole body by holding me back with his arm. I try another move this time. I throw my head back hoping to hear the blissful sound of his nose breaking. And when it does, I smile. Not a sweet relieved smile. But an angry, screw you, you deserved it you stupid son of a bitch smile!

But somehow, I don't how, when, or where, that happened, I'm pinned to the ground, with Jack hovering over me. His thigh pressing down on mine, and his hands holding, mine above my head. His eyes are filled with excitement, lust and feral possession. It's the eyes of a predator. He reaches down and nuzzles in my neck, murmurs "I love it when you fight." I start struggling again, this time with more vigour, really beginning to understand the depth of my situation, because I know just how much he loves me fighting. The rock hard, disgusting organ against my lower abdomen is proof enough. And then he picks his head up and stares into my eyes, saying a sentence that stops my heart, making me go rigid. Every single muscle in my body locks up and adrenaline rushes through my system.

"I'm calling in on my favor. Ray approves."

And then my brain finally starts working, and I open my mouth to scream bloody murder.

"JACK! NO!"

"HELLLLLLLP!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think? Please let me in on your thoughts about the story so far, as well as this chapter. I need what you guys are thinking. The next update will take around 2 weeks, cuz I'm really really busy next week. so lets see...<strong>

**PLease don't forget to leave a reveiw and lemme know about your thoughts.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Haunted- Beyonce**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch:10-London Part 1<strong>

**CPOV**

"We shall be landing in 10 minutes, I request everyone to buckle up. Hopefully this landing will be a smooth one." The speakers blasted with the pilot's voice.

Buckling up, I think of Ana. I can't wait to get to her. But will she be angry that I showed up unannounced? Will she think that I ruined her trip? No, why would she do that? In fact, if I remember correctly, she had asked me to come with her. But due to some unwanted meetings I couldn't go with her. So should she be pissed if I surprised her? Well, it's too damn late, I am already here.

I'm staring out the window, at the passing clouds when sudden apprehension grips me. I feel a strange sense of foreboding and suddenly my heart falls to my stomach. I look outside and see that we are descending so, I ignore the feeling, blaming it on the sudden change in altitude.

Walking down the steps, the grin falls from my face and I feel my body going into overdrive with rage when I see the hovering figure standing at the bottom of the stairs that lead out of the aircraft. What the fuck is he doing here?

"Why the fuck are you here?" Sawyer visibly flinches at my tone, "Aren't you supposed to be with Ana?"

"Sir, Taylor…." He trails off. I turn around and stare pointedly at Taylor.

"Sir, there's been an issue with the cars here. So, I needed sawyer to bring us a car. We left in such haste, and Prescott is with An- Ms. Steele." I don't say anything as he finishes because I do trust Taylor's careful planning, but there's this feeling, this annoying nagging feeling at the back of my mind that something's wrong. That something ba… I don't even want to finish the thought.

The drive back to the hotel is a long one. Whether it was my excitement to see Ana, or the cold anger still radiating off me, making both Taylor and Sawyer shudder, or whether it the anxious feeling I had in the pit of my stomach, that made the ride as long as it seemed. After a short eternity, we park outside a fancy looking hotel. Ana, really has good taste, though, that logic wouldn't explain why she loves me. I mean… I change my train of thoughts and instead think of how to wake Ana up.

It's almost midnight here. So, she should be asleep. Maybe I can wake her up with my tongue shoved deep in her core, or my lips sealed upon those pink pert pebbles. Both the ideas seem equally inviting, and I instantly find myself getting hard at the thought of it. Damn it, not now boy! Down Grey, down.

I am preoccupied in my thoughts, so I don't see his body in front of me, accidentally slamming into Sawyer.

Grunting in pain, I look at Sawyer, to apologize for my clumsiness. Yes. Yes, I'm rude with my staff and all that but I do have manners. I'm not a fucking caveman, well at least not unless it concerns Ana. A look at Sawyer and he is staring at me with a very complicated look on his face. A combination of emotion, somewhere between scared, fury and confusion has been embedded on his face.

"What's wrong?" I ask him. He immediately tenses up, standing up straighter hinting that I'm not going to like this. Not going to like this at the fuck all. But Sawyer doesn't say anything. Just continues to stare at me with unseeing eyes. And then all of a sudden he lets everything out in a breath "Sir… its Prescott and well, and Jack, um, Ana..."

I don't bother hearing anything else. Having lost control over my feet, I let them carry me to my destination. To my Ana. Shit! Ana. Ana. Ana. I chant her name like a prayer, in my head, hoping that this whole thing will be a dream. Just one ugly realistic nightmare, among the numerous ugly nightmares I have on a daily basis.

I feel two pairs of feet running behind as I sprint through the lobby of the hotel. I feel as if I am underwater. Everything seems muted in front of the sound of blood rushing to my ears and my heart beating faster than a freaking horse inside my rib cage. I extend out my hand in between the almost closing doors of the elevators stopping it before it closes all the way through. I silently thank my quick reflexes. Taylor and Sawyer jump in after me. In the silence of the elevator I feel my heart rate picking up again. Ana... This is the longest elevator ride of my life. After what seems like a small eternity, the elevator doors open. Soon, Taylor and Sawyer are running along my side as we cross the main hallway into another corridor where there are only four rooms. Each one occupied by Jack, Ana, Sawyer and Prescott.

We round the corner when we hear muffled screams coming from one of the rooms. Muffled feminine screams to be more specific. Shit! Ana!My feet move off their own accord and soon I am standing back as Taylor and Sawyer break the door down with their combined forces. I enter the room and the screams suddenly become more distinct and clearer. Whatever happened next was kind of like watching a scenario unfold before you as you stand off in the distance as a stranger, kind of like watching TV.

Jack jerks his head up when he hears us come in. his hand is hovering a hair's width away from her right mound. He seems to be frozen in place. And then Taylor and Sawyer were picking him up and pinning _him _against a wall. I stalk towards him, an involuntary growl erupting from deep in my chest.

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

I jump up from my sprawled position on the floor and back up against a wall, away from everything in front of me. Christian stalks toward a pinned Jack with the grace of a predator. I see that Taylor and Sawyer haven't laid a hand on Jack, except holding him back. I think this was so that Christian could have his fill and, holy shit!

Christian cocked his hand back and punched Jack on the nose. The resonating crunch that followed was oddly satisfying and I saw Christian pull his hand back to hit Jack again but at this rate he'd kill him because Christian can really pack a punch, thanks to Claude. And as much as wanted him to ahead and kill Jack in that moment, I couldn't risk losing Christian in the process. So, I jerk forward and place my hand on his shoulder to stop him mid punch. He tenses up even more for a moment, but when he realizes who the hand belongs to; he relaxes, hissing out a breath between his teeth. "Baby, stop." I whisper.

He looks at me over his shoulder, smoldering gray to wide blues. After a beat he lets go of Jack who slumps against the wall, both his arms still being held down by Taylor and Sawyer. Christian sends me another look before he grabs the collar of Jack's shirt and yanks him up. His nose is bleeding profusely now. Christian bends his knees a bit to come at an eye level with Jack, since he is taller.

"Listen shitface, I hate it when people touch what's mine. Ana is mine. But I loathe the people who dare fuck with me. And Ana is not just mine but she is a part of me. So, the moment you even thought of hurting her, you made me your permanent and worse enemy. Trust me when I say this, I. Will. Tear. You. Apart. Your career in SIP is officially over, but you should be glad that's all I'm doing. If I ever see you within a mile radius of Ana, I will kill you. Got it?" when Jack doesn't answer, Christian turns to Taylor and says, "Get this piece of shit out of my sight. Dump him in whatever hole he crawled out of in the first place."

The room is cleared out in record time and soon Christian and I were alone. Christian cupped my face with his hands, staring deep into my eyes he whispered, "Are you okay?" his voice low, raw with pain and his eyes cloudy with emotion.

Then suddenly a dam I didn't know existed, broke. And then the tear gates opened.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

My heart cracked as the first tear rolled down her cheek and broke with a hoarse sob, making its way out of her lips.

I pulled her against me, wrapping my arms around her as she shook with the force of her grief, her pain. I didn't know what to do. She wasn't talking. There was no room around the tears for that.

"It's okay," I kept telling her. "Let it out. Just let it out." And I felt stupid for saying that. The words were so lacking. She was so strong. She lived through so much. I could relate to a lot of scenarios she had to go through but to be betrayed like that….. I felt myself go stiff with anger again, but I forced myself to relax. No reason for her to deal with more shit. Especially not an angry me. But she wouldn't stop crying.

In that moment I felt so lost, I didn't know how to take care of someone.

Her tears streamed down my chest; each one cut like a knife. Helpless, I picked her up and brought her to the bed. I gathered her close, yanking up the blanket and wrapped it around her.

She burrowed into me, her hand bunching my shirt in her fist.

The tears…they kept coming, and my heart was shattering at the raw sound of each of her breaths. Never in my life had I felt more useless. I wanted to fix this, to make her better, but I didn't know how.

I don't know how much time passed before she settled down, until the tears seemed to dry up and her ragged breathing evened out, and she'd exhausted herself into sleep.

Minutes? Hours? I didn't know.

I got her under the covers, and I stretched out beside her, tucking her warm body close. She didn't stir once through the whole thing. With her cheek against my chest, I kept running my hands through her hair, hoping that the motion could reach her in her sleep and would soothe some of her troubles.

I see there is a faint hand print on the side of her face and soon I'm boiling with anger again. Fucking Hyde. He dare lay a hand on her. I don't know what else is going to happen in our lives. Nor do I know how long is she going to put up with me or the demons from our pasts, but what I do know is that if I have to liquidate every single one of my assets to protect her or put a smile on her face, I'd do it in a heartbeat.

"I love you", I murmur pressing a soft kiss into her hair, and Ana stirs and snuggles even closer to me. My hand brushes over the scars on her back. Thin strips of mottled skin a little elevated from the skin, making them prominent. And in that moment I make her a promise, to make Jack's life a living hell and hunt down those fuckers that did this to her.

I'm very close to tracking down what happened to those assholes, but there's a puzzle piece missing.

One last piece that's preventing me from completing the puzzle.

With these thoughts in my mind, I drift off knowing that Ana is here, in my arms and she is safe.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>**POV**

I wake up feeling hot. Probably because I was the filling to a Christian Grey flavored burrito. As usual Christian was wrapped around me, a hand slung over my waist holding me close, me on top of him, with my face buried in his chest. I exhaled, making sure not to move because somehow I waking up triggered his sleep to end as well. Like he somehow knew I was awake. I felt much better from last night. I lie on my side, and stare up Christian, watching him sleep, unseeing. The crying helped I guess. I just, I don't know how to process all of this. Jack was like family and after he had helped us that one time, both me and my dad loved him and treated him like family. I only wish I had known that Jack would be manipulating events like this, seven years later.

And then I'm lost in a sea of memories. I remember that day so clearly. Almost like it was yesterday.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dad, please. Please. I beg you. All he is asking for is a favor from me. A favor he is going to cash in on, God knows when. Plus he said he'd take your permission first." I sobbed. "Dad, please. I can't lose you too."<em>

_Strong reassuring hands circle me, making me feel safe and reminding me of home._

"_Fine", Ray murmured into my hair, "Tell that friend, Jack of yours that I'll take his deal. If it means that much to you, I will do it. For you."_

_Smiling through my tears I hug my dad even harder. He'll be safe. Jack will make sure everything is okay. And what can he ask from me? Whatever he wants ill give it to him. _

* * *

><p>With a jolt I realize he must have called Ray. But-but what did he tell him?<p>

'Hi Ray, its Jack, I'm calling in the favor you owe me. I want to fuck your daughter?'

No, because then Ray would've already been here and Jack would've already been dead, with one bullet in his brain, another one in his heart. And maybe just for the satisfaction of it, dad would've shot him in the balls as well. So, something as definitely off. Suddenly, the urge to jump into the strong protective arms of my dad, is too much to ignore. Lost in my thoughts I hadn't noticed when Christian had woken up. Now, he was staring down at, the worry evident in his eyes.

"Please, don't look at me like that." I whisper.

"Like what?" he asks bewildered.

"Like _that. _Like I'm fragile. Like I am going to break any moment. I'm fine. I'm sorry though, I didn't mean to cry all over you like that. But I needed it." He immediately folds me in his embrace. I nuzzle into his chest, inhaling the scent that is uniquely Christian's. "I just- I can't believe I never even suspected that he liked me like _that_. Christian you know that worse part?" I ask him, my face still buried in his chest, my voice slightly muffled by his shirt. "What, angel?" he murmurs back, his voice equally soft.

"He used my dad against me. My dad! I mean… I don't know what I mean anymore. I have such a hard time trusting people, letting them in. He was one of the very first and very few I trusted and now…." I leave the sentence hanging, somehow causing Christian to tense up. "Baby please", he murmurs pressing a soft kiss to my temple, and "You trust me right? Please don't block me out. Please okay? I'd never hurt you." What is he saying? Oh God, my insecure beautiful Christian. God.

I cup his pretty face in my hands, pressing a tender kiss to his lips, "Baby, no, I love you okay? And, I know you love me. After today I know for sure that you love me. And I will always trust you unless you give me reason not to. Don't ever play with my trust Christian; it's just as strong and fragile as my heart."

"Oh Ana," he breathes, "I love you too, so damn much, it's almost painful. I'm gonna go take a shower. Care to join me?"

I grin at him, "I'd love too."

* * *

><p>"Where's Prescott?"<p>

"I fired her."

"What? Why'd you do that?"

"Jack was capable of doing what he did in her presence. That's why."

"It wasn't her fault. I was mean, she felt sad, and so she went to get a drink. Who would've known that Jack had bribed the bartender into spiking her drink?"

"….."

"Exactly. No one. How will she get home?"

"I bought her a commercial plane ticket."

"Huh. What about Jack?"

"You shouldn't be bothered."

I don't bother responding.

Christian and I are sitting beside each other on one of those plush leather seats of his GEH jet. I put my head on his shoulder and sighed.

Suddenly, Christian got up and grabbed my hand a pulled me after him. He chuckled at my confused expression.

"You seriously want me to believe you haven't been snooping around my plane?" I flush, because yes, I did go on a tour of the plane. And I had found a beautiful bedroom at the back end. There was a beautiful, big, wooden bed with red, satin sheets, a moderately big bathroom with complicated buttons.

"Judging by your look, I guessing you understood what I'm referring too. C'mon. I want to join the mile high club. And I want to join it with you."

"Wait what? You haven't fucked anyone here yet? Not one of the fiftenn?"

"Nope," he says popping on the 'p' "Another first and I wouldn't be fucking you. I will love you hard, preferably with you bound and gagged. But let's see. Right now I just want you out of that dress. Plus, I installed soundproof walls to the room. I think it's time to put that to a good use." His voice is low, husky and dripping with sexuality by the time he finishes.

I smile up at him, placing my hand in his. My tiny hand gets swallowed in his big one. And then he was dragging me across the length of the plane, into the back are, where the bedroom was.

Entering the room, Christian locks the door, the click resonating through the silence of the room. And then he was stalking towards me. His gaze smoldering hot.

"I think you are wearing a little too much." I don't respond, I can't respond. So, I just simply stare up at him through my lashes. I watch as he slowly slides a strap of my sundress down my shoulder and places a kiss at the plac where my neck meets my shoulder. He does the same with the other strap, all the while running his hands up and down my arms, raising goose bumps in its wake. I'm already wet and panting. And he hasn't even started! "Turn around." He commands. Ooh, I'm in for a treat. I mutely turn around, and he slides down the zipper of the dress agonizingly slowly. Urgh. Stop teasing!

Soon, I feel the dress fall off my body, and pool around my feet. I feel his fingers ghost down my spinal cord, making me shiver. "You like that don't you?" he whispers in my ear, taking the lobe in between his teeth and sucking lightly. This time, I shudder.

Abruptly Christian turns me around and devours my mouth with his. The kiss is slick, tender and aggressive at the same time. His tongue first coaxes its way to intertwine with mine and then it's battling my tongue into submission. As abruptly as he had started kissing me, he stops. He slips his polo over his head and takes a step closer to me. Crowding me.

"Take off that bra and lie down on the edge of the bed, with your ass on the edge. Knees drawn up and ankles apart. Open yourself up baby."

I do as I'm told and lie down, absolutely open to him and vulnerable. And as sure as I was about what was coming next, the mere sight of him kneeling between my legs almost sent me over the edge. Slowly nipping on the insides of my thigh, he hooked a finger to each side of my panties and pulled it down my legs. Agonizingly slowly causing me to whimper in frustration. And then suddenly his tongue was on me. Kissing, flicking, licking and biting. His tongue pumped in and out of me, sending me closer and closer to the edge. My hand tugged at his locks provocatively, while his glided over my stomach to fondle with my nipples. Pulling, twisting and tugging. Then I felt Christian's lips enclose around my clit sucking lightly and just like that my body went into overdrive. Each of my nerve end felt like it was exploding, as I shouted out in wild abandon. As I finished screaming out my orgasm, my breathing still labored, Christian made his way up my body. Pinning both my wrists above my head, with one of his hands, he entered me in one powerful thrust. Filling me up to the hilt. I moaned as he buried his face in the crook of my neck and started thrusting. Pressing kisses there, his hips picked up speed, his breathing just as labored as mine.

Soon, I was screaming out again, as he pounded into me, after a few more quick thrusts Christian followed me, growling and unloading into me.

Several hours and multiple orgasms later, I'm lying on top of Christian, the sheets cocooning us.

And then a voice booms from a small speaker in the corner of the room, jolting me. "We are en route to Virginia. We shall land there in under two hours."

Wait… what? What's in Virginia? Why are we going to Virginia? And then a thought suddenly occurs to me. Dad!

"We are going to meet dad?"

Christian gives a shy smile. Oh my God! I squeal like a fifth grader peppering kisses all over his face. "I love you. Thank you! Thank you!" I repeat over and over again.

I'm meeting dad! It's been so long!

* * *

><p><strong>So.. thoughts in the form of reviews?<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

** peachesgo: They are a high profile couple. Plus they aren't even in Seattle. Calling the police in a foreign country about a case as personal as this just seems absurd. That's why they didn't call the police. **

** reviews and follows and favs mean the world to me. Keep 'em coming. I feel as though the buzz for this story is dying out. Any questions, any criticisms, don't hesitate. Just leave a review. I need them to improve my writing and present you guys with a better story.**

**3. I need a beta. I suck at editing and I just one to run stuff by someone first. So, please if anyone is interested just PM me, or leave a review. **

**4. Super short chapter. I've been shit busy this week, so, I just wanted you guys to have a little some thing while I clear some stuff up. Hopefully, from next week, updates will much longer and more regular. Please bear with me.**

**Long ass A/N. On to the chapter. Hope most of your questions are answered.**

**Safe and Sound- Taylor Swift.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch-11- Answers and Virginia.<strong>

**APOV**

A wide smile graces my face as I step out of the Audi SUV. God, how on earth does Taylor manage to snag one of these babies every freaking where? We had traveled in London in the same type of vehicles too.

"Ana!" I smile wider at the sound of the familiar gruff voice saying my name. I break into a run and throw my arms around Ray. "Dad!" I squeal.

"I missed you so much." He whispers hugging me tight. Pulling back he holds me at arm's length and examines me with his shrewd cop eyes. "Are you okay?" he asks me worriedly, "Jack called yesterday. He was blabbering about _the favor _and that the time had come and something like that. Then he said that he was going to call in on that favor. I didn't get anything at first. And then when I did, was worried sick! I tried calling you but you wouldn't answer. Kate told me something about an impromptu trip to London. I got so scared. I was just short of flying to London myself. Is everything okay? What did he ask you to do? Are you okay? Please say something, Annie." Ray's voice is raw and rough by the time he finishes. I sigh. Until now, Christian had kept me thoroughly occupied and my mind off the previous night's events. But now, standing here on the foyer of my teenage home, staring at the haunted face of my adoptive father, forgetting that night seems impossible. And talking about it also seems inevitable. The thing is this though- I want to forget that night, I want to forget the fact that Jack ever existed. Nor do I want to remember what he had once meant to me. I just wanted to have dinner, and spend some quality time with the two most important male figures in my life, Christian and Ray. So, just because talking about that night is inevitable doesn't mean it cannot be delayed. So, I decide o say the one thing that'll certainly take dad's mind off Jack- Christian, obviously.

"We'll discuss that later. Right now, I want you to meet someone. This is Christian." I say gently covering his left hand with me right hand. He squeezes my hand. "My, um-"

"Boyfriend." He decides to fill in for me. I'm glad. This is the first time in my entire adult life; I've brought a man home. Someone, who's no José, Jack or Ethan, I've had many high school flings. None of them serious though. Plus I mostly didn't bring my boyfriend's home. And we usually hung out in public places. This did two things for me 1. Helped me avoid sex and 2. Saved the poor boys from my dad. It's ironic as to how I had been surprised when I had heard I was the first girl Christian had ever taken to Bellevue. Yet, he is the first guy I've brought home to meet my dad. Granted, this trip was a surprise but still, I'm glad that he's meeting dad.

Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't realized dad was talking to me. "What was that?"

"I said," Ray accentuates each word as if talking to a freaking five-year-old. I glare at him. He ignores me and continues talking, "I don't care how old you are. You still are my little girl and this still is my home. So, you can sleep in the bedroom and this young man here can take the guestroom."

A crestfallen look overtakes Christian's face and I stifle a laugh. I'm about to argue with my dad about how this is a free county when Christian decides to butt in. Again. "Of course, sir. Your house your rules." What's his game? I don't care what is though. I need him. I need the connection to tether me to earth. To make me feel safe. To make me forget the growling words that poured from Jack's mouth as he had described… I haven't said any of these to Christian yet. And I'm not sure if I want to. I had stopped him from killing the deceiving bastard once, I'm not too sure if I'll be able to do that twice.

Dragging myself inside I show Christian his room. It's right beside mine with a connecting bathroom between the two. Ray asked us to sleep in separate rooms. He didn't say we couldn't sleep in separate rooms sharing the same bathroom, now did he?

Settling Christian into his room, I walk into mine. I haven't returned to this house since I left for college, almost eight years ago. Since then, Ray visited me in Seattle. I never looked back. The room is the same as it was years ago. The walls are beige with light pink drapes framing my window. I have a beautiful view of the meadow the surrounds the back of the house. The bed is made of dark wood and placed right at the center of the room, pushed against the wall. The wall on top the bed is covered with pictures. It's a giant sized collage, starting from one end of my room, stretching to the other end of it. It's my whole life on a wall. On the right side of the room is my study table and when I said that my room was the same as it was almost eight years ago, the scene on the table proved it. All my sappy teenage romance novels were strewn across the table top. Exactly as I had left it. Dad must've only come in here to do some cleaning. Wow. Running my hands over the books, I recall the number of times Jack had made fun of my reading preferences. Oh Jack… Shaking the cloud of nostalgia and panic that accompanies his name, I strip down to my underwear and walk in to the washroom. I need a long hot scrub.

Walking into the bathroom, I find Christian shaving with an electrical razor. I stand at the threshold, leaning on the doorway and take in the beautiful sight in front of me. He's shirtless and somehow in my tiny flowery bathroom, of my teenage bathroom, he looks so ridicules that I can't help but let out a short laugh.

"Something amusing you, Ms. Steele?" he says.

"You are, Mr. Grey." I reply. Christian raises his head at looks at me through the mirror. "Am I now?" his eyes are shining with amusement. Washing the remaining foam off his face he turns to face me. "I'm guessing that door behind you leads to another room, which belongs to you." He finishes with a smile, just realizing the situation of our sleeping arrangement. "You guess Mr. Grey? For a bright man, you can be very thick headed sometimes. You seriously think I can go a night without jumping you?"

He smirks the goddamn smirk that usually has half of Seattle's female population dropping their panties for him. I say half of the female population because the other half is the gay population. Cause I'd drop my panties any day for him. Like right about now. So, I do. Hooking my thumbs to either side of it, I shimmy down. Then I reach behind and unhook the black lace bra. Dropping both tiny pieces of clothing on the floor I swagger into the shower, making sure to add a little extra bounce in my step. With one leg inside the tub, I look over my shoulder. "Want to join me?" Christian's eyes darken in response. I record time; he locks both the doors, and is out of his sweat pants. Pushing me against the cold tiled wall, he hovers over me. Cradling my face in his hands, he kisses me senseless. His tongue darts out to twist with mine. But the kiss is over too soon. Pulling back, he touches his forehead to mine. "Are you okay?" he whispers, his eyes full of love, affection worry and lust. Always lust. "I'm fine, Christian." I try to act nonchalant, "why on earth wouldn't I be?"He gives me a look that says that he can see right through my façade. I sigh. Another conversation I was trying to delay. A conversation I most definitely didn't want to have with my hot-as-hell boyfriend standing naked in front of me in a steamy bathroom. "Fine just promise me, you'll talk to me. Please don't shut me out. If you want me to love you right now, I'll do it. Just fucking talk to me."Christian whispers, his voice raw and clogged with emotion. Wait... what? "I said that out loud?" "You most definitely did." And the light is back in his eyes, making me blush. Taking his earlobe between my teeth, I whisper. "So, what are you waiting for soldier?"

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

I hope the long shower and multiple orgasms has calmed Ana enough that she answers my questions properly. I skim my fingers over Ana's naked back. Her skin is just addicting. It's soft and pale, like porcelain. She lets out a contended sigh, from the top on my chest, where she is currently positioned. "Mmn… that's nice." She mumbles sleepily. I look down to find her eyes closed a peaceful almost serene smile on her face. She looks so at peace right now, the little 'v' that forms on her forehead when she is stressed, has disappeared. I hate to burst this soft, safe, peaceful bubble we have surrounded ourselves in, but I have to. This question has been eating me away for the last 15 hours. It has been troubling me since the moment; she mentioned it which was right after, I had thrown Jack out of the hotel room. "Baby," I gently probe, I need to be extra careful approaching this, or she'll truly shut me out. Emotionally at least. She lets out a muffled sound, which sounds suspiciously like, 'what?'. I take a deep breath and let it out. "What did you mean when you had said that Jack had used your own dad against you?" she goes rigid against me. Her body going into flight or fight mode. Abruptly she gets up, sitting on my lap, straddling me, with her knees on either side of my waist. Throwing her hands around my shoulder she buries her face in the crook of my neck. I wrap my arms around her tiny waist. Geez, she needs to eat more. Ana pulls back and looks up at me through her lashes. Her eyes are filled with fear and guilt. So much guilt. I patiently wait for her to talk, tracing circles on her skin with my thumb. Finally, after what seems like forever, she decides to talk. And all of a sudden I'm hit with a storm surge of information. Too much and too fast for me to process. All I catch are the words, "dad…trouble… me…Jack… deal…saved me." And then she was sobbing into my neck again. I take a moment to process all the info.

I look down at Ana. She's looking up at me with big sapphire doe eyes. "What do you mean?" I'm at loss here. Why is she defending him? Dose she? No she surely doesn't love him. It's absurd. Talk to me Ana." I urge.

"You remember how you had told me that Elena had found out a way to love you when no one else could?" I nod, unable to say anything, my heads reeling. Where is she going with this? "Well, I still think she is a child molesting pedophile, who broke you more than she fixed you. No don't interrupt, this is my monologue." I close my mouth, speechless. "You have no idea how much I was like you as a teenager. I mixed with the wrong people, drank, partied, had cat fights, etc etc. My dad was busy chasing this drug cartel so he was too busy to see me spiral. One day though, I- I don't know what had happened, dad somehow found out. He was always busy and I was always careful, making sure no news ever reached him. Then one day like BAM! He knows. It was the worst day of my life, second to the day I had lost you. Jack and I were friends for a little over a year by then. Dad blamed himself for my situation, said that he failed me. Plus, the pressure of the ongoing case had sent him into a deep depression. He was admitted to the hospital due to a nervous breakdown. He almost went into shock…" she's sobbing by now. I tighten my arms around her, and pull her to me, allowing her to burrow in my chest and crying. Pulling back she wipes her eyes and continues, "Jack was a recovered druggie and troublemaker. He promised my dad, that he'd bring me back from the edge. He was deathly smart. Not as smart as you but smart nonetheless. So, when my dad had asked how to repay him, he said a favor, one from each one of the two of us.", she pauses, "I don't know how he did it, or what he did. I don't know whether it was seeing my dad so…desolate and frail at hospital or just my pure determination. But it had worked. I got better. I recovered. And Jack had helped me." I take a moment to process this information, and suddenly something clicks. "He wanted you to have sex with him? That was the favor?" Ana nods, but something about her demeanor tells me that she is lying. She definitely is hiding something. A thought fleets through my mind. It escapes into the recess of my mind before I can grasp it though, and another thought takes its place. "You know something Christian?" Ana pauses for effect, "It's almost like every single misfortune, and every single hardship in my life was a series of cosmic events occurring to lead me here- Into your arms. Elena and Jack are two complicated parts of our lives. But it seems as though their characters were intertwined, somehow molding us to make sure we definitely crossed each other's paths. It still doesn't means that I like Elena or that I forgive Jack. But all I'm saying is that I'm glad I showed up to have dinner with you at Escala." cradling my face in her hands, she looks me in the eye. Her eyes are shining with love, affection and trust. Unadulterated blind trust. What did I do to deserve such an emotional look? "Baby," she whispers, nudging her nose with mine, "don't give me that look. You are worth so much. So fucking much. I love you for who you are. I love the wealth of knowledge that exists here", she says, tapping my temple, "I love the feel of you," she runs her hands through my hair, "but I adore what's in here. A heart of gold." She finishes, her palm resting on my heart, a single tear running down her cheek. I catch the tear with my lips.

"You and I baby," my voice is low and raw, unrecognizable in my own ears, "so many people tried to break us, but they couldn't. They tried and they couldn't. They will try and they won't be able to. You know why? Because you have me and I have you. Together we'll heal. We will make sure whoever dares try and break us suffer. Every last one of them." In my heart I strengthen the promise I'd made to myself mere weeks ago: we'll rise and burn this world down together.

Then I make slow, sweet, passionate love to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Please leave a review.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Take Me- Tiesto ft. Kyler England**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch:12- A day at Ray's<strong>

**CPOV**

I gently detangle myself from a sleeping Ana. Kissing her hair I tuck her into the duvet. She nuzzles her pillow. Putting on a pair of dark jeans, I stand there, watching her sleep. I could watch her sleep for hours, if not days. She looks so young and at peace when she sleeps. Great, now I sound like a sappy romance novel hero. What are you doing to me Ms. Steele? But it seems as though the whole world's weight is on her shoulders when she is awake, but as soon as she drifts off, that weight lifts, and her shoulders sag. Staring at her, I feel a Cheshire cat smile spread across my face. She's mine. All mine to love, look after and cherish. And she loves me. She showed me that I am loveable. All of a sudden I am hit with a gust of revelation. Fucking Elena. Who the fuck told her that love is not for me? So what I'm broken? So what I had a rough start to life. Ana still loves me. She believes that I'm salvageable. Fuck! I should call Flynn. I don't know if this sudden change in mindset is good or bad.

Shaking unwelcome thoughts from my head, I pad into the bathroom, to wash my face. Splashing water on my face, I look up to stare at my reflection in the mirror and – Shit! What the fuck? Is that- is that a hickey? Fuck. I never had a hickey before. But oddly instead of being angry, I feel kind of satisfied. Like now I have a physical embodiment of the fact that I belong to Ana too. I really need to call Flynn. This is weird. Wiping my face on a towel, I put on a collared t-shirt, in hope to cover the red mark. Damn it. It's not helping. I wrap a scarf around my neck. It does the trick but I look ridiculous. But I can't go out with the hickey in show. Ray might just literally skin me alive. The scarf will have to do. Next I dress Ana in one of my shirts. She doesn't even stir. Must be the jet lag. I can't have her sleeping here naked, in case someone other than me walked in. God, if Ray caught us, it'd be mortifying. Is this what I missed out as a teenager? This thrill of sneaking around, hiding from my girlfriend's dads? Did I really let Elena take away this kind of excitement from me? Wow.

I walk into the main hall and find Ray sitting in front of a glowing fire, sipping coffee. "You want some?" he offers politely. I nod, taking a seat on the arm chair beside him. Ray hands me a cup filled with sweet smelling, rich coffee. Mmn…nothing like Brazilian roasted coffee. The air between us is tense with unsaid words. I decide to take the first step. "If you don't mind, can I ask you a question?" he nods, so I go on. "There's more to Jack's deal, than Ana knows right?" Ray goes rigid, confirming my suspicions.  
>"Christian, there are something things that are better left unsaid. Whatever there is, <em>if <em>there is anything, it has nothing to do with Ana. And I will not put her safety in jeopardy, not if I can prevent it. Please stop digging. The deeper you dig, the worse it going to get. I can't lose her. After I had lost my wife and my unborn to a road accident, Ana was my salvation. Providing for her, protecting her and loving her like my own daughter had become my life's mission. Mind you, it still is. She is all I have in this whole world. So, please stop digging. Can I ask you something now?" I nod, unable to form any words, my mind still reeling from the 'stop digging' comment. "You really love her don't you?"

I answer without thinking, "More than life itself sir. Like you, she has saved me too. Don't know how or when she did that. But she did it nonetheless. There isn't anything in this world that I wouldn't do for her." Ray nods as if deep in thought. After a moment he gives me a small smile. "Good. I have one more question. People ask their daughter's boyfriend if they'd die for their loved ones. But trust me, dying is easy. So, let me ask you this, would you kill to save Ana?"

I take a moment to process this question. It is odd, but logical. Would I kill for her? I was going to kill Jack the other day. Would I finish what I started without hesitation? With a jolt I realize, I would. "I would do it, without blinking, sir."

"Good, now call me Ray and take care of her, okay?" I nod. "Good, can you tell me what happened in London? Why the sudden visit?"

I shake my head. "It's not my story to tell, Ray. "He nods, understanding, we proceed to drink our coffees in mutual silence. Before long, it's broken by a voice I know too well. "Ana!" a figure in blonde comes running into the room. "Ana!" she shouts again.

"Calm the fuck down, Kate." I growl. She's probably sleeping. "You'll blow a fuse this way."

"Blow a fuse my ass, Grey. What did you do to her? What happened in London?" somewhere in between the exchange, we moved off our own accords. We were nose to nose now. Both of us, on the edge of blowing up. "Stop it, both of you." An authoritative voice piques up. Ray places a hand on my shoulder and I immediately tense. He drops the hand. Elliot appears out of nowhere, slinging an arm around Kate's waist, he pulls her towards him, whispering something in her ear, immediately calming her. I am really beginning to regret the decision of sending them the air tickets to surprise Ana. A few moments later another figure walks into the room. "Ray!" he bounds in, embracing Ray in a heartwarming hug. "It's been a long time since I last saw you, Ethan." Ray says, as he pulls back. There's wonder in his eyes, as if he can't believe that this Ethan guy, whoever the fuck he is, is standing in front of him. "Ethan?" a soft voice question from behind me.

"The one and only." Comes a reply from Ethan. And then Ana is zooming past me, and jumping into his welcome arms. Pulling back, she squeals like a cheerleader. A sound that is usually annoying on other girls is adorable coming from her.

"God, I missed you. Are you finally done with your tour and leaving a string of broke hearts all over Europe?"

"Oh please," Ethan scoffs. "What did you think?" Ana rolls her eyes but smiles in response, while I watch the whole exchange absolutely mind fucked. The fuck's happening? Why is he hugging Ana like that? My Ana! I move forward and slip my hands through Ana's waist. Bold move, considering Ray's in the room. Turning around in my embrace, she looks up at me, her face flushed and eyes bright and wide with giddiness. "Christian, this is Ethan, Kate's full brother and my half-brother." What? The look in my face must've been pretty funny, because almost everyone in the room starts laughing. Elliot's almost doubled over, howling in laughter, "Bro… your face…" he wheezes in between bouts of laughter. Even Ana's giggling like crazy. I smack Elliot's head. "Shut up El." After the laughter dies down, Ethan extends his hand, "Hi, I'm Ethan. What Ana means is that, I am Kate's biological brother, but since Ana loves me more, I'd rather consider her my sister than the snob." Kate sticks her tongue out at him. Wow, such level of maturity. "Wait... are you Christian fucking Grey? Like the Christian Grey?" I laugh, this kind of situations, I can deal with. "The one, the same." I reply casually.

"Language, Ethan." Ray grumbles belatedly. He pauses and then continues, "Now, the weather outside's amazing. Why don't you boys go fishing at the lake, while Kate, you prepare some lunch for everyone? Ana and I are going to go for a walk. I want some quality time with my daughter." Wow, Ray's subtle at dismissal. "Ethan you know the way to the lake right?" when Ethan nods. Ray finishes, "Great, now scram kids, Ana? Shall we?"

Wow, he's bossy. The fucking irony.

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

"Wow…that was… what was that dad?" I ask him, as we set out to walk the old familiar nature trail, which I know as well as the back of my hand. Several moments pass in silence as I drink in the surroundings. I love the nature, the trees and the serenity that comes with it. What an odd setting, considering the impending conversation. "Ana..." Ray softly urges. I ignore him. I really, really don't want to have this conversation. "Ana..." his voice is getting stronger. I need to answer. I sigh. "Yes dad?" I can't keep the hint of trepidation out of my voice. "What happened with Jack?"

"He tried to rape me." I say simply, flatly. There isn't a single ounce of emotion in my voice. Certainly not the undertone of affection that used to come with the mentioning of his name. I hate him. I hate him with all my life. Dad has gone rigid beside. His face ashen with a mix of emotions: anger, horror, betrayal and some more anger. "He what? That son of a bitch!" he screeched, stopping dead in the middle on the trail.

"Yes dad." I reply nonchalantly. It's happening again. I'm shutting down. Not caring. I just can't give fuck. Because as soon as I do, I know ill breakdown and cry, and I'm tired of crying, of being weak. Putting on a brave face and steeling myself I turn to Ray, he stops as well. "Dad," I start, "Don't dwell over it. Don't feel angry and most importantly don't you dare blame yourself. He was like a cancerous virus. He embedded himself deep within us. How on earth were we to see if coming? No way, that's how. So, please stop killing yourself over something you couldn't control. Plus, Christian saved me before he could do anything." I shudder at the last thought, earning a laugh from Ray. "You still hate being saved?" I shrug.

"You know the funny thing dad? For once I don't mind being saved. It just… it feels nice to be taken care of once in a while."

"You love him?" wow, this conversation spiraled. Why hasn't dad gone all ape-shit crazy, hunting down Jack?

"With my life, dad. I'd do anything for him too. Yes I know about you little chat with him. Kill for me dad, seriously?"A thundered look overtakes his face.

"Exactly how much did you here?"

"Not much, why?" his shoulders sag with relief at my response. What was that all about? "Why what's wrong? Why do you look so tensed all of a sudden?"

"Nothing, I just wished Mary was here, right now. She could've provided you with the motherly support."

"Oh. Dad." I sigh with sympathy. Mary was Ray's wife. She had passed away a year before my arrival, due to a car accident. She was a journalist. I engulf dad in a massive hug. "Please don't ever say that. How many times do I have to tell you? I don't know where I would've been without you. You are more than enough for me. The fact that you were there to bring me up, when I was all alone is enough for me. I love you." He hugs me back equally tightly. "I love you too Annie. I love you too. You saved me from insanity. I thought a part of me had died with Mary and our unborn child. But then you came, and you gave me a new goal in life. Protecting you and bringing you up became the new goal. And knowingly or unknowingly you saved me. I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry that I wasn't there to save you from Jack. But believe me when I say this, he will pay for his actions." Pulling back he looks at me. Tears are streaming down my face and Ray's eyes are a little watery too. "I'm glad" he says after a while, "that you found Christian. He loves you with all his heart. I approve. At least now I can rest assured that my grandchildren will be pretty _and _rich." He finishes with a smug grin, sarcasm dripping from his voice and I can't help but laugh at the absurdity of the whole situation. This moment we are so serious and the next moment we aren't. 'Dad." I admonish, "I love him because he's him. Not for his money."

"I'm wounded." He feigns hurt and places a hand over his heart, "Are you accusing me of calling my own daughter a gold-digger?"

"DAAAD", I whine childishly. He laughs a full blown, care-free laugh and I can't help but join him. It's infectious. After we regain our equilibrium we start the trek back to house. Big fat smiles plastered on our faces.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

I laugh at Elliot's sullen look; at least he'd dried himself on the trek back. I don't know how Ray would've reacted to that. The three of trudge into the kitchen where Ana is preparing dinner. Kate is standing beside her, chatting away. Ray is nowhere to be seen. "What's wrong babe?" Kate asks Elliot, but jerks away when he tries to kiss her. "You smell awful. Don't touch me before taking a shower." I laugh more loudly as I wrap my arms around Ana and give her a full blown kiss on the lips. At least I don't smell like fish. "Elliot lost a bet to me. That's what all the sulky looks are about."

"What bet?" Ana piques up. I grin down at her, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Dad used to take us fishing all the time. So, we used to have these bets, or challenges, whatever you want to call them. Point is whoever caught the most fish, got to make the other person do something."

"So, today the bet was that the loser would take a dip in the lake up. And Elliot lost. So as they say: the rest is history." Ethan finishes for me. Everyone is laughing by this point. Ana giggling like a schoolgirl and it's such a heavenly sound. Ray had joined us somewhere in the middle, so I can't even lean down whisper that in her ears. Goddamn it. The girls then shoo us guys out of the kitchen after we deliver the days catch to them. As we place the last piece of fish on the kitchen counter, Ana says, "Kate, I think you should go too." She is trying hard to look serious, but the undercurrent of amusement is obvious. "Ana!" Kate all but shouts, "I'm not _that _bad at cooking. I am just a little rusty."  
>This time is Elliot who speaks, "Baby, you couldn't boil an egg to save your life." Kate shoots him a dirty look and storms off. Chuckling Elliot runs off after her. Wow, his eating out of her hand. Fuck. I never saw Elliot so smitten. "When the heck did this happen?" Ana says from beside me, voicing my thoughts.<p>

I shake my head, "Like fuck I know. I guess our fight benefitted them more than it benefitted us."

Ana giggles. "Are there any perks to fighting?"

"There's angry sex." I say with a smirk. "Plus, it's supposed to bring two people closer."

"Did you seriously just say that?" I shrug.

"I guess I did."

"Christian!"

"What?"

"You sound like a desperate high school girl."

"No, I don't" I say defensively.

"Yes you do." And then she starts giggling again. And it's a relief to hear that sound come out from her mouth after the last two days. "That's such a beautiful sound" I hum.

"What?"She asks, confused.

"Your giggle. It like music to my ears." Wow, like that wasn't cheesy at all.

"Why, Mr. Grey, you are a born romantic. Now, shoo. I need to cook for a house full of overgrown boys, who seem to have not lost their appetite from their adolescent years." I shake my head, bestow a chaste kiss on her lips and go into the room to freshen up and catch up on some sleep.

Not two hours later we are all seated around the giant eight seated dining table. I have a new scarf wrapped around my neck. The hickey is still very, very prominent. There's an array of food in front of us. Ana cooked a meal in two hours. Mmn… I missed her cooking. I haven't had food cooked by her in nearly a week. There's fried fish, a fish curry, and rice. Wow. Asian food. I love Asian food. Ana takes a seat beside me while Elliot takes the other seat. Ray is at the head of the table. "Ana?" he prompts. We all clasp our hands together and Ana mutters a quick prayer. Apparently it's a tradition here. We dig into our food.

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

The dinner goes smoothly. Wine in flowing with easy conversation. Ray, Christian and Elliot are deep in conversation about some sort of hybrid car, while Kate hangs on to Elliot's every word. Meanwhile Ethan and I catch up on his trip to Europe. After dinner, Kate volunteers to help me clear the dishes while dad goes to sleep saying his tired. I wish him good night and a kiss on the cheek. The guys are making a campfire in the vast backyard.

I sit in between Christian's legs, which are out stretched beside on both sides of my bent ones. There is a blanket wrapped around us. The October nights are getting colder. His hands are placed on my knees, possessive and searing. "Your shorts are too short. You are going to catch a cold and I don't like my brother, or Kate's brother getting an eyeful of what's mine." He whispers in my ear. I scoff. "Jeez, stow the twitchy palm, plus there's a blanket wrapped around us and Elliot's only looking and Kate's prettier legs and Ethan is like a brother. So don't.", I whisper-shout back. I'm wearing pajama shorts and a white tank top with one of Christian's shirt un-buttoned on top. Kate is wearing the same minus the shirt. We are sitting around the campfire, drinking wine to keep ourselves warm and buzzed. Ethan and Kate are already a little over tipsy. "It's so warm. Why do you have that stupid thing wrapped around your neck Christian?" and before anyone can blink, she reaches forward and snatches the scarf away from Christian's neck. He becomes stiff with anger. All his muscles locking up. God Kate! He hates being touched. "Oh my God Christian!" Kate all but screeches, her words slightly slurred, "Is that a hickey?" and then she's laughing like a mad woman. Wait... what? Hickey? I look to see an ugly red mark dotting the side of his neck. Shit! I blush scarlet. Elliot and Ethan have also joined Kate in her laughing tirade. Oh lord… this is humiliating. I hide my face behind the palms of my hand. "Yes, Kate." Christian sounds calm but I can hear the undercurrent of amusement in his voice. He's laughing at me! Or someone else. I don't know. "It's a hickey. You get those when you have a girlfriend like Ana." He says as if he is stating the temperature outside tonight. I blush even redder. If that's possible. I burrow into Christian, moving deeper into his lap. I belatedly realize the laughing has stopped. I look up to see Elliot and Kate lip-locking and Ethan is disappearing back into the house. God, those two are like bunnies. Ewww… "Guys get a room." I say. Kate's only response is a flick of her hand. "Guess that's our cue to leave." I murmur. Standing up, Christian helps me get up and hand in hand we go back into the house. This time, we head towards my bedroom, rather than the guestroom assigned to him.

Christian's lips seal over mine the moment we are through the door. I pull his top lip through my teeth, earning a low groan from deep within his throat. He pushes me against a wall, kissing with renewed fever. Wrapping my legs around his waist I tug at his hair pulling provocatively. He peppers the side of my neck with kisses, while I tilt my head to give him better access.

Then we are making our way towards the bed in a tangle of limbs and exploring hands. He puts me down at the foot of the bed, and spurred by some unknown force, I roughly push him onto the bed, causing it to shake with his sudden weight, and climb onto him. Straddling him, I kiss him with all that I have.

The kiss is rough, angry and possessive. It's all tongue and teeth. I don't know where all this roughness is coming from. But what I do know is this- I love it.

I claw his shirt of, my shirt and his pants following suit. Then I'm impaling myself onto him. Both of us groaning and moaning simultaneously at the connection. His hands grab hold of my hips. Helping me move. Up... down… up… down. We find our own rhythm. It's punishing and cruel. My fingers scratch down his chest, through the smattering of hair there. While his reach up to cup my breasts pulling, kneading pinching mercilessly. He pinches my nipple extra hard, causing me to cry out in pain/pleasure.

Soon, both of us are spiraling, falling. I cry out as the first waves of my orgasm wash through me. I break into a tiny million pieces. Christian finds his release with a guttural groan, his hands digging into my hips, his body bowing off the bed at an almost uncomfortable angle.

As our breathing returns to normal, I lie on top of him. Lapping on the angry red marks I made on his chest with my nails.

"I'm sorry," murmur.

"Why?" he asks running his finger through my hair.

"I hurt you."

"Nonsense, baby." his voice is soft, but his tone firm. "It doesn't hurt. It felt amazing. What was that by the way?"

I shrug, feeling his chuckle reverberate through his chest. Wrapping his arms around me he pulls me close. Cocooned in his arms, burrowed under the blankets in my teenage bedroom, I never felt as safe as I did in that moment. With a small smile playing on my lips, I drift off.

* * *

><p><strong>Still APOV<strong>

There are tears in my eyes as I hug my dad goodbye. Yesterday was amazing, and as mortifying as this weekend was, I'm ready to move on. We all have our obligations. I have mine to SIP, and now in Jack's absence, my presence has become twice as important. I love that company like my own child. "Please take care of yourself." Dad's voice shakes, and I realize just how hard it is for him to let me go. Ray's voice never wavers. "I will dad. I will. Plus Christian is there too. Don't worry about me." Ray turns to Christian and shakes his hand, "Please take care of my baby girl."

"I fully intend to," is Christian's reply.

"Am I missing something here?" Kate accuses as she proceeds to hug Ray too. I never told Kate about Jack. And I don't plan on telling her anytime soon. "I'm just feeling extra emotional, Kate. That's all" Ray smiles kindly at her. He loves Kate like a daughter too. Looking confused Kate mutters an 'okay'. Giving Ray one last bone crushing hug and bestowing a chaste kiss on Ethan's cheek, the four of us board the GEH jet, en-route to Seattle. Ethan is going to come back next week for his internship at some company. Meanwhile he's going to spend some time with Ray.

I steel myself for Seattle as the plane takes flight. Things are going to be very different. With Christian's sudden takeover as the head of board of directors, the sudden termination of Jack and our relationship, everything's going to be different

Sitting there and staring out the small window of the jet into the clouds, with Christian sitting beside me, rubbing his thumb back and forth over my knuckles, I felt something akin to serenity. Calmness I never felt before.

All I can do is hope that this isn't the calm before the storm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think?**


End file.
